The Torns on the Rose
by Chief Warlock
Summary: The story of Harry's older sister Rose Potter, how she struggled with her parents deaths, how she loved and fought for what she believed in.
1. Chapter 1

He watched her walk down the aisle and she looked beautiful, actually she always looked beautiful. Today, their wedding day she looked radiant no James decided she was more than that she was… perfect. Her emerald eyes glanced at him nervously and he returned his huge grin which James was pleased to see seemed to give her more confidence as she walked closer to him. Lily wasn't normally the type to get nervous but he supposed there was over a hundred people watching her every move, watching her become Mrs Potter.

The blushing bride was nearly at the alter now and James was so preoccupied of her glowing face he nearly missed what she was wearing. Her dress was white, strapless with diamonds wonderfully scattered at the top. It went in at her petite waste and came flowing out to the floor with a layer of lace delicately spread on the top. And in her hands were a bunch of impeccable red roses. He knew how much she loved red roses and in sixth year, when he found out he sent her one everyday for six months until he recieved his second very verbal and loud warning from Mcgonagall about harassing fellow students, which could potentially threaten his quidditch position, he soon changed tactics to win over his love.

However his admiration of her was rudely interrupted by his best man Sirius Black and a sharp nudge in the back which was shortly followed by his loud whispers of "Still time to bail out I recon" He ignored this as Lily had just arrived at the alter but Sirius was rewarded with a stern almost evil glare, that would make McGonagall proud, from Emmeline Vance, Lily's maid of Honour.

James never thought he would get married this soon, it was only a few years ago that the mauraders decided that they would be eternal bachelors; breaking the hearts of millions, drinking firewhiskly by the crate and always being the last to leave a party. However the wizarding war had cast a shadow over the world and no one knew what day would be their last. When the invitations had been sent out for the wedding two months ago 180 people had confirmed their attendance. It was the war that caused 30 to be in hidding, 15 dead, and 10 missing, all friends, family and collegues and all gone, within 60 days. The world wasn't waiting for it to be too late, for their time to end, people where being rash and dangerous, that what he was told for becoming an auror during the war and even more for joining the order of the pheonix. Some said the same for him marrying Lily and that he should wait for more peaceful times, but part of him knew that out of his closest friends; Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Emmeline all now fighting in the order, they wouldn't all be here then. So in his last few days at Hogwarts he did what was rash and dangerous but also the best decision of his life, he asked Lily marry him.

"Oi" Sirius had just sharply kicked James in the back of the leg, he hadn't realised he was daydreaming during his wedding of all times. Everyone's eyes were watching James with curiously and the wizard conducting the ceremony questioned him with a concerned face. "Do you Mr Potter?", "Take Miss Evan?"

James replied this with his huge grin "Yeah of course I do"

This was shortly followed by a collective sigh from the guests and Sirius trying and failing to hold in his laughter.

Emmeline Vance watched her best friend walk down the aisle with her portly father. They both looked nervous although Emmeline knew Lily was much more nervous than her face portrayed.

Emmeline remembered a couple of weeks back just after they left Hogwarts when she heard a rapid knock on her door followed by a sobbing Lily. It grieved her to see lily like this they had been best friends since first year and were so close they would do anything for each other.

Lily sat next to Emmeline on the old couch in the corner of her sitting room and would not stop sobbing. "Lily, Lily calm down what's happened" But all that followed was more sobs and mutters of "What am I" sob.. "Going to" sob.. "Do, I'm 18" sob… "I'm pre"

"Lily slow down your not making any sense"

"Emm I'm pregnant"

"Oh"

"I'm to young Emm, I've just left Hogwarts, I'm 18, I'm not ready for this and what will James say we only just got engaged…"

It had taken a while to calm her down and explain that James had told everyone frequently he wanted around 20 children and he would probably prefer he to be pregnant and in the kitchen than front line with the order of the pheonix. Emmeline knew lily only wanted a small wedding but Mrs Rose Potter was a sociable woman and respected auror and here they were at Lily and James' wedding with about one hundred guests in the grounds of the Potter Manor house. James was going to get a surprise tonight because they had never actually found the right moment to tell him the news, with all the stress of wedding and war. Actually she had decided which was worse.

Lily was exhausted but couldn't bring herself to sleep; she was sat in bed at St. Mungo's on the maternity floor. She looked at her James next to her but he was staring at their beautiful baby girl, who was peacefully sleeping in his hands. Her fears of having a baby young had long gone after she realised that no one would care for the baby or her better than James Potter and she had such a loyal and strong group of friends on hand. Although it was far off in the future she was definatly concerned for when her little girl was older, Merlin how would anyone cope with James the overprotective father when your a teenager.

James looked up at Lily "How are you feeling?"

Lily smiled back "Tired but happy" she looked at the single red rose in the vase next to her bed. It looked so perfect, so fragile yet so strong, like it was untouchable, so magnificent standing there and pouring out its intoxicating enchanting passion.

"Rose"

James looked up at her

"Rose, we should call her Rose. After your mum, she would have liked that"

James gave his grin and said "Rose Lily Potter"

"But what are we going to do about Godparents, who do we pick?"

James pondered this for a moment before coming up with his answer "all of them, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Emm"

Lily laughed "Lucky girl" before falling into a gentle sleep.

About fifteen minutes later their peace was disturbed by the presence of Sirius, Emm, Remus and a trailing Peter.

Sirius came bouncing up to them with a beaming smile and a loud "Well were is it"

And Emma correcting "don't call they baby it, Sirius"

There was a small cough from James' arms and a collective "awhh" from everyone although Sirius' sounded slightly patronizing. James stood up "This is Rose. Rose Lily Potter"

At this Sirius took out a bottle of firewiskey and glasses from his coat. But Emma discerning words paused him for a moment "Sirius you cannot possibly open that here"

"Really I don't see a sign"

"Don't patronise me Sirius"

But he had already started to poor the golden liquid, to toast the birth of his best mates daughter and god-daughter.

He rose his glass "To Rose Lily Potter"


	2. Chapter 2

"BURFDA, BURFDA!"

Came a delighted scream Rose Potter's bedroom awaking James and Lily from their room at the opposite end of the hallway.

"No, please just five more minutes, I need my beauty sleep" moaned James whilst pulling his pillow over his head.

"Aww come on James" sighed Lily as he sat up, "we can't deny her presents much longer after all I faintly remember you and Sirius promising her a pink unicorn".

"Yeah, but you should of seen her face"

"James! That's your daughter you're teasing" she argued before hitting her husband with his pillow.

"What I meant to say my dearest wife, was that my daughters face is so very beautiful and is growing increasingly more like yours everyday"

After stealing a kiss of Lily, James threw on some denim jeans and a shirt and went to find his daughter. He found Rose in her favourite pink pyjamas which were covered with tiny pink unicorns, sitting on her bed with their tabby cat Jinx.

"Hello, Princess"

"DADDY!, do I get prezzies now?"

"hmm, not sure maybe if you come and give your daddy a big hug and a kiss"

She ran over to him practically throwing their cat on the floor and James lifted his daughter up into his arms, pushing her auburn hair out if her brown eyes which he proudly could say she had inherited from him.

"so princess Rosie, how does it feel to be four, any grey hairs yet"

For this remark Rose gave him a look that strongly reminded him of her mother, which he couldn't help but laugh at.

"Alright I'm sorry how about some breakfast, we will make a massive pile of pancakes with lots of sugar before your mummy comes down stairs and tells us off"

After taking Rose downstairs for breakfast, which had lots of sugar to make an excited kid even more hyper, they started to open her presents from her parents. Which included a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket with an 'R' engraved on the front, a red photo album which had a few photo in it already from when Rose was a baby, some pale pink dress robes and as Lily would not allow James to get a proper broomstick for their daughter, he grudgingly agreed to get her a child's broomstick which to Lily's relief only rose one meter of the ground.

At around midday James and Rose, in her new dress robes, where in their living room with Rose's new broomstick, which to James delight, Rose could fly to a very good standard.

"James please be careful" announced Lily as she entered the room

"Come on Lily, im just training up the future Grffindor chaser and Captain" he remarked proudly.

"Well, I just don't want any broken bones and don't forget the others are coming around soon and be careful of that vase it was wedding gift"

At that there was a muffled sound from the fireplace followed by a storm of soot from which came a beaming Sirius Black and a very red faced looking Emmeline Vance.

"Emm it will be our secret forever I promise, it was…"

"Sirius please just, shut up"

"aww Emms don't be like that it was just a little…"

"SIRIUS" screamed a delighted Rose before running over to two of her godparents.

This was followed by an equally loud "PADFOOT" from James who embraced his best friend while Lily and Emm hugged next to them.

"Merlin Lily I don't know whose the biggest kid James or Rose" laughed Emmeline

"yeah but what was this about a secret with Sirius" she whispered back with a wink indicating she already had a clue.

"Look what I gotted for my Burfda" announced Rose showing them proudly her new broomstick.

"Wow, I see your dad is training you up young" he noted before turning to James "good to see mate" giving him a pat of the back.

"Sirius please don't encourage him as well" Lily complained.

"Its in her blood Lily, there is not point denying it".

"Well I will keep hoping that she has my sense to stay away from quidditch and broomsticks with two feet firmly planted on the ground".

"Ah, I see James has decided to start the chaser training" added Emm with a grin.

The conversation was short lived as a tired looking Remus Lupin arrived at the door followed by Peter Pettigrew arriving ten minutes later looking as frightened as always these days, the war seemed to be taking its toll on him. After the usual greetings they all sat down in the living room to have some of Rose's chocolate cake followed my more presents. A new copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard from Peter, a bracelet from Emma, a children's potions set from Remus and a very large selection of honeydukes finest from Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think he needs more flowers Sirius"

"Yeah sure, awhh I think he will love it Rosie"

Rose and Sirius were sitting together in the living room, of his flat, drawing a rather colourful picture of Moony or a Moony at full moon. However Rose had insisted on more flowers and a couple of Rainbows, Sirius was more than happy to oblige and was now confronted with a very happy looking werewolf, looking better than Sirius had seen him in a long time. But then again nobody looked good these days, Voldemort was growing stronger everyday. Only Rose looked happy these days, he was sure his six year old god-daughter was oblivious to the growing darkness. She was their ray of light, always happy; he didn't want her being in a world of such hate. It was worth the fight.

"Padfoot?"

Sirius had only just realises he had fallen into a trance when he saw Moony standing in front of him, who had just flooed to his flat.

"Ah, sorry mate, lost it, I was daydreaming" he replied.

"Look what we drew for you Remus" announced Rose with her cheeky grin which she had got from her dad.

"Thank you Rosie" said Remus taking the picture, "wait isn't that? Oh very funny Sirius"

"What I'm getting the blame the term 'we' normally means more than one person" Sirius answered.

"Are you trying to imply a six year old girl came up with the idea of drawing me a picture of a werewolf, two days before fall moon?" he questioned his friend.

"Moony her dad is a marauder and her mum got the best grades in our year, I wouldn't doubt her intelligence"

Realising defeat in this subject, Remus moved on. "Speaking of Lily and James, perhaps we should go see them; I would have thought Rose would have wanted to see her new sibling".

At this Rose dropped her colouring quills and looked up in excitement and asked "Can we go now, please? He has taken hours to be born" before adding another one of her intoxicating smiles which Sirius knew would get her in trouble with boys when she was older.

"Alright then come on, oh wait what about Wormtail wasn't he coming with us?" questioned Sirius.

"No, he said his mum was ill and we she go ahead but we are meeting Emm there" replied Remus, matching his friends concerned expression as they had seen a change in Peter Pettigrew and the close friend was becoming distant.

The three of them stepped toward the fireplace and flooed to St. Mungos maternity ward.

"DADDY!" shouted Rose running towards her father as soon as she saw him

"Hello princess" he replied picking her up "want to see your baby brother"

"Yes please" she squealed with excitement.

"Hello mate" called Sirius, as he and Remus walked over to the bed of which James and Emmeline was standing and Lily was lying with a small bundle in her arms.

"And hello ladies and baby" he said giving Emm a wink which was answered with a cold glare.

Rose who had now taken to sitting next to her mum was looking at her baby brother "Hello baby I'm your big sister Rose; i'm six, i like unicorns and me and Sirius drew you a picture, mummy what's his name"

"Harry"

"A BOY! Yes so a future marauder to train up" beamed Sirius.

"You know Sirius he may turn out to be a well mannered, handsome, young man" replied Lily.

"Not a chance, have you seen his father" Sirius added lightly punching his best mate in the arm.

"But I am a well mannered, and very handsome, young man!"

Later than night whilst Lily was sleeping softly in her bed, James held his new son who was looking up at him with blue eyes which James strongly believed would soon turn emerald green like Lily's.

"Can I hold him please daddy?" asked Rose in a whisper.

"Sure, but be careful" he added passing his son to his daughter "look after him"

"I will daddy, I promise" and then she gave harry a gentle kiss on his tiny forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

James walked into Harry's room to find Harry asleep in his cot and Lily sitting on the floor beside it, watching her son sleep peacefully. She had tears flowing down her face from her emerald eyes. James found it heart breaking to see his wife like this.

"Lils" he whispered to her before walking over and embracing her in his arms for comfort.

They had just returned from an emergency meeting with Dumbledore, finding out that due to a prophecy, Voldemort was after their baby son, Harry.

"Lily I won't let anything happen to him, he will not touch out son"

"James, why? Why my baby?" and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"I don't know Lily, because he's a cruel bastard? But I promise you he will not hurt Harry, we have to be strong now, stronger than ever"

"I know, I just don't understand"

James wiped the tears from Lily's face "we need to move, just get the things we need, we have to leave, we need to hide Harry. Dumbledore said to go as soon as possible find a safe house and choose a secret keeper"

Lily nodded placing a kiss on her son as he slept oblivious to the threats made on his life.

Outside the door Rose stood listening to her parent's conversation. Why was her mummy so sad, who wanted to hurt Harry and why did they need to hide. She had come to ask her Daddy for a glass of water because she couldn't sleep, but then heard, it was confusing was it that person her Dad and Sirius talk about. She felt a tear run down her cheek, she didn't want anyone to hurt her little brother. She held her favourite teddy, Mr Cuddles closer.

James walked out of Harry's room and put is face in his hands, he knew he had to stay strong for his wife and children. He was shocked to see Rose in front of him.

"Rosie what are you doing up" he said tiredly

"I couldn't sleep" she dropped Mr Cuddles, came over to her daddy who lifted her up in his arms.

"Daddy what's happening who is trying to hurt Harry"

He realized she had heard their discussion "don't worry princess daddy will sort it out, but we are going to go away for a bit okay"

She nodded her daddy would always sort it out, he always did when Jinx was stuck up a tree he climbed and saved the cat, when she fell and cut of her knee he found a plaster, and when she broke mummys vase he used his wand and fixed it.

He lay her down on their sofa and put a blanket over her "rest now Rosie"

She only slept for about ten minutes when she awoke she saw some bags packed by the door. James and Sirius were having a final embrace, they where leaving soon.

Sirius came over and gave her a kiss on her forehead; he didn't say anything and then left. She had never seen him so sad.

Rose didn't know that the next time she would see Sirius Black he would be even sadder.


	5. Chapter 5

"Urgh Harry please stop eating my toys" Rose pleaded taking her doll out of Harry's mouth who in return gave her a quiet chuckle.

Rose and Harry where sitting on the floor in the sitting room of their new house, or hiding place in Godric's Hollow. James was lounged across the sofa reading the daily prophet whilst Lily was upstairs.

Harry crawled over to his sister and put his arms up symbolizing he wanted to be held. As soon as Rose held him she realized he needed changing.

"Daddy I think Harry wants you" she told her father

She passed Harry to her father, who held him for a minute and also soon realized the problem.

"Urgh, um, er Lily" he called to his wife as she came downstairs

"yes" she answered.

"I think Harry wants you" he said passing his son.

"Ha-ha" she retorted sarcastically "James Potter don't think I don't know what you are up to" she said taking Harry.

He gave his wife a long kiss and answered her "Yeah but you still love me, I'm your knight in shinning armour, your sun, your …"

"Alright, don't push it" she laughed and left the room to go upstairs with her son.

James turned to see his eight year old daughter standing next to him pretending to be sick, it was something he had copied of Sirius.

"Oi" he laughed "I'll send you to bed early"

"But you never send me to bed early and it's nine 'o' clock, so it actually already past my bed time"

"Whatever, when did you get so smart"

Rose left the room and returned to her father with her copy of 'Tales of Beedle the Bard'.

"Can you read to me before bed, please" she asked giving her cutest smile that her dad knew he always fell for.

"Alright" he replied pulling his daughter onto his lap and began reading

James read 'The Tale of The three Brothers' to his daughter, he loved this story, it had been his favourite and had always made his dad read it to him as a child. Maybe it was due to secretly owning one of the Deathly Hallows, the invisibility cloak.

"It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the cloak of invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life"*

James closed the book and realised that Rose had fallen asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep, his beautiful daughter, although she was so unexpected in his life, he couldn't begin to imagine a world without her and Harry. But part of James knew deep down, although he deeply resented acknowledging it, that they couldn't hide forever, that he wouldn't be able to walk his daughter down the aisle, to see his son play quidditch. But he would still protect them to his last breath, and they would survive but with the cost of his wife and his own lives.

The gate shut at the end of the front garden.

James was startled by the noise; he knew someone was approaching the house, the charms on the house meant that it was only accessiable through one small gate at the front of the had awoken Rose who was now rubbing her eyes. Who was approaching the house? The only person who knew where the Potters where located was Peter and he wouldn't come at this time, in fact they hadn't seen Peter for weeks and he would always send warning.

No it wasn't Peter he could tell by the footsteps approaching the house, the steps where to even and précised, Peter stumbled and was heavy footed. If it wasn't Peter who was it?

It suddenly hit James.

He was here.

He had found them.


	6. Chapter 6

"LILY TAKE THE KIDS AND RUN!" James shouted to his wife who had been putting Harry to bed, "HE'S HERE"

Rose stood next to her father who looked down at Rose he saw tears streaming down her face.

James knelt down next to his daughter he attempted to wipe the endless tears off her face, he kissed her forehead and pulled her into a final embrace and whispered into her ear "be brave my little princess". Then grabbed his invisibility cloak and put it around his daughters weeping figure.

The front door came crashing down and James was faced with the distorted face of Lord Voldemort. He realised his wand was on the other side of the room, when putting the cloak on Rose he had left his wand. Now he was defenceless.

Rose watched as her father stood defenceless in front of a cloaked man with a distorted face and blood red eyes.

Voldemort gave out a vicious high pitched laugh "You don't have your wand, you're defenceless against me, how foolish but all I want is the boy"

Still James stood there "You will never have him"

Voldemort gave out a sigh "Such a waste, pity. I had high hopes for you a pureblood and a skilled wizard such potential" pointed his wand at James "Avada Kedavra"

Rose saw the get of green light and her father fall to the ground and watched as he didn't get up again. His body lay still in front of Voldemort, she couldn't move just stare at the body. "Daddy" she whispered from under the cloak. She desperately needed him to get up again and get rid of the cloaked figure and save the day like he always did.

Voldemort had heard her, his bloody eyes scanned the room. For a moment Rose felt as if his eyes fell on her although she knew he couldn't see her.

She would never forget those eyes.

There was a blood curdling scream from the top of the stairs where Lily stood with baby Harry in her arms. She saw her husband's motionless body. Voldemort seemed to glide towards her she backed up against the wall then towards Harry's room.

Rose could not move from where she was downstairs although she could still see from the angle she stood the commotion upstairs. Her mother was standing in front of Harry, who was in his cot, with her arms spread in an attempt to protect him, but she was also without her wand.

"Move aside" his cold voice commanded

"No" Lily replied as defiantly as possible, although she had tears flowing her face.

"Please" all she could do was plead, her husband was dead, she could not see her daughter, was she gone to? She didn't have her wand, all she had now was Harry and she would never move over and let this monster near him.

"You don't have to die Lily, move aside and I will give you power, you can have anything you want, just move aside" Voldemort was beginning to lose his patience.

"No" all lily could do now was mumble her strength was leaving her.

Rose watched as Voldemort lifted his wand to face Lily just like he did to James before uttering "Avada Kedavra"

Lily gave out one last scream, the green light hit her and she feel to the floor. Voldemort took a step closer to Harry. He pointed his wand at Harry before repeating the incantation "Avada Kedavra"

However it didn't work how it had with her parents. The jet of light didn't hit Harry it engulfed the whole house, the luminous green blinded Rose's eyes. She couldn't see anything but heard a deafening scream, similar to the sound of running nails down a blackboard. After that the luminous green vanished from the room.

Harry sat in his cot although he seemed to be in shock, there was a deep scar on his forehead, shaped as a lightening bolt. In front of him lay his mother along with a cloak, just a black cloak, the very same to what Voldemort had been wearing, but without Voldemort.

Rose was still under the invisibility cloak, she could see her parents bodies scattered on the floor. They were dead. It was only her and Harry left now.

The moons light beamed into the room, next to the moon, directly above their house a symbol hung in the air. It was a huge skull with a green serpent erupting from its mouth; it seemed to give off a green glow. She watched the skull, she felt as if it was watching her staring into her eyes.

She brought her gaze back to the room. After the recent carnage there was almost a calm and gentle atmosphere to it. Harry started to sniffle out a cry. Rose began to remove her cloak all could do was attempt to comfort him. But stopped when she heard a noise outside.

Sirius ran into the house but stopped when he reached James' body, said nothing but fell to his knees next to James and began to cry silently. He held his face in his hands and wept more, he had lost not just his best friend, but the only family he ever really had, and it was his fault, he told James to trust the lying bastard who sent them to their graves.

But knowing there was nothing he could do for his friend now but what he had promised tp protect his family, he went upstairs. He could hear Harry's cries but was still shocked to see Lily's lifeless body, although he knew it would be their she would never run. He took Harry out of the cot and went back down. Harry's cries stopped once he was with a familiar face.

Emmeline arrived shortly after; all she could do once confronted with the damage was a small "no".

Rose began to take of her cloak and Emmeline found her and brought her into her arms as Sirius arrived downstairs. They didn't say anything to each other they couldn't even look each other in the eye, they both blamed each other thinking they should habe done more or fought harder. Sirius passed a sleeping Harry to Emmeline, finally looked her deep into the eyes gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead and left the house, leaving his motorbike, apparating. His grieving was replaced by anger and from the expression on his face, Emm knew he wanted revenge.

She took them outside the house, she couldn't stay in that place any longer. The large figure of Rubeus Hagrid walked toward them. He looked to Emmeline possibly for a sign for good news but all she gave was a turn of her head Hagrid gave out a small cry.

"Dumbledore sent me to get lil arry, im sorry"

Emmeline looked up at him desperately "why? I can look after them"

"I dunno Emm, he said he wanted to get away him from ere, and there was a protection"

She gave into defeat, normally she would have argued that she should look after him but in the present circumstances she had no energy left and Dumbledore knew better didnt he?

Hagrid took Harry and climbed onto Sirius' motorbike, he gave one last glance to Rose who was watching her brother, she hadn't said anything, she showed no sign of emotion just blankness.

As they flew away and Rose could no longer see her brother, she started to feel the cold October night. She held onto Emm's hand, she would go and live with Emm, her godmother, she guessed.

But as Harry disappeared into the darkness, Rose began to feel truly alone in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

The rain pelted down onto the black umbrellas as the winter weather began. The people were all dressed in black, some stood with grave expressions on their faces others had tears. But one little girl stood at the front of the crowd was simply confused, in the last week her life had dramatically changed and now here she was at the cemetery watching the coffins of her parents being lowered into the ground.

The people watched as the war heroes were finally at rest but Rose knew that many of the people present had probably never met her parents; they just wanted to be part of the moment, part of history.

Pulling her hood over her head she started to walk away, no one noticed the absent girl as she trekked further into the graveyard. She noticed the graves got older then older and soon the writing became unreadable. Would this happen to their graves,would time erode their memory. Rose only stopped on her walk when she noticed a man hiding in the bushes watching the proceedings from afar. He had dark black greasy hair, a long hooked nose and tears endlessly flowing like a waterfall from his dark eyes.

Rose found it peculiar, why wouldn't the man go closer and join the crowd; he looked like he cared deeply for her parents unlike many of the bystanders actually present.

The man never saw her he gave out a barely audible "I'm so sorry" and apparated in hast. Dropping a small photograph.

Rose went closer to were he had been and found the photo. It was her mother, but her mother during her Hogwarts years about twelve or thirteen; with a boy of the same age in fact it was a younger version of the man who had dropped the photo. So it must be his picture. It was a muggle photo so they were still, holding the moment forever. They were standing at platform nine and three quarters, which her parents had talked about often, in the Hogwarts robes. But what Rose surprisingly noticed was that although her mum was dressed in her pristine Gryffindor robes, the boy was in Slytherin. Her mum never said she had any friends from slytherin before and she knew her dad always hated slytherins. Perhaps there were many things she never really understood after all she was only eight.

But looking at her mother's photo she felt a swarm of pride. She looked just like her mum; although people constantly said it she felt better seeing it for herself. Even though she had her Daddy's eyes, the eyes of mischief her mum always said. Rose pocketed the picture hoping on day she would see the man again to return the photograph.

She knew she would have to return soon it would probably be over and then Emm would be upset because she was missing. But as she returned to the crowd she saw a thin woman with blonde hair standing by the entrance to the graveyard. She carried a stern expression which made Rose think the woman was extremely uncomfortable being here but part of her just had to be present. There was something about her Rose recognised but she was unsure what, but when the woman noticed Rose watching her she let out a loud gasp of shock like she had seen a ghost. She stared at Rose for a while, not sure what to do Rose stared back until the women came to her senses and stormed off. But Rose was still unable to place her in her memory.

The funeral proceedings were finally over and Rose started to approach Remus with his usual grave expression even worse hugging a crying Emm. As she got closer she over heard the conversation.

"I can't do this Remus, how am I supposed to do this, she had nightmares every night, I can hear her screaming, and how could he, how could Sirius do this, I just don't understand and her sister comes now after years of no contact, is that were Dumbledores sent Harry do you think? Why would that be best for him she hated what Lily was"

"I don't know Emma, I just don't know, but for their memories and for Rosie thats why but I will help you I will do what I can" he formulated as a reply

Emmeline saw Rose approach and ran over puling her into a strong embrace, "oh were have you been, I've been so worried, come on I will take you home"

But Rose just wasn't sure what home was anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hogwarts express stood in all its glory and splendour at the platform as Rose departed from her godmother.

"And remember to write wont you" Emmeline reminded her

"Yeah I will"

"And be safe"

"I will"

"Oh come here, look at you so big" giving Rose another hug, "they would be so proud you know"

She gave a reassuring smile back and a nod

"Well you better get on the train then"

"Bye Emm, I'll see you at Christmas"

Rose found a compartment to herself, she had been so eager to come to Hogwarts, the place were she had heard so many stories from her parents about. But she wouldn't be going to Hogwarts as Rose Potter, no, Rose Evans was the one joining Hogwarts as a first year today. Everyone wanted to know the story about what really did happen that night, three years ago. So Dumbledore had arranged a plan, very few people knew the truth. It went to the press that James, Lily and Harry Potter went into hiding leaving their daughter in the safe hands of her godmother to protect her. And when the Potters were betrayed by Sirius Black she was still in the protection of her Godmother. So the Potters daughter was nowhere near the scene at the time. And the young girl which history had forgotten was apparently living in another country, attending a foreign school. One day people would find out and she would be bombarded with questions but for now she would have to peace of her school years, it wouldnt be long until someone noticed the resemblance between her and her mother.

But for today here she was, being interrupted from her peaceful thoughts by a girl with bubblegum pink.

"Um, hi, um, could I join you" she asked nervously

"Sure"

"Thanks" the girl entered the compartment tripping over her own feet, falling onto the oposite seat.

"So I'm Nymphadora Tonks"

"I'm Rose, Rose Evans"

"What, how is that fair the first person I meet, is a Rose Evans, and I'm stuck with Nymphadora. Why couldn't my mum pick a nice normal name like Rose? Aparently she had to go for traditional, ha like her family would care. Merlin how am I going to cope with school with a name like that, even the professors will hate it"

"Well do you have a middle name or something? You could use that, lots of people do"

"Nope my parents believed that the first was long enough, they call be Dora but I'm not that keen on it"

"Oh right, well how about Tonks"

"Tonks? Yeah sounds cool, short and snappy"

"Well Tonks, I don't what to sound rude buts what's with the hair, bit bright for starting school"

"Oh, I'm a Metamorphmagus"

"A meta…what?"

"Basically I can change my appearance at will" and then Tonks' hair changed from bright pink to a long, untamed dirty grey, her spotless complexion grew warts, her nose was twice as long a bent and her teeth just disappeared.

"Wicked"

"Could come in useful one day, especially as I want to be an auror" she added before she changed back into what Rose presumed was her normal self.

For the next few hours the two girls chatted happily about themselves, when the trolley came they ate and talked more about sweets, they changed into their Hogwarts robes and talked some more about Hogwarts. So when the train arrived at its destination the two girls had became very good friends.

The station was bursting with students of all different shapes and sizes and the two girls stayed glued together in fear of getting lost.

"Firs' years! Firs' year over ere"

They followed their call where confronted with the gigantic figure of Hagrid who led them to the boats. She hoped Hagrid wouldn't recognize her and blow her cover on her first day but thankful the giant gave her a gentle smile of encouragement and then told them it was three to a boat.

The two girls found a small boat and climbed in, it soon became apparent that Tonks was quite a clumsy character as Rose luckily caught her friend before she took a swim with the giant squid, a short moment later a tall boy with flaming red hair joined them.

"I'm Charlie" he announced "Charlie Weasley"

"I'm Tonks, well Nymphadora Tonks but call me that and I'll hex you and this is Rose Evans" she answered

They carried their conversation for the remainder of their journey talking about houses, quidditch and Tonks nearly falling into the lake repeatedly. Until they reached Hogwarts and where met by a stern looking witch.

"Good Evening, I am Professor McGonagall. Shortly you will pass through these doors and join your classmates; you will be sorted into four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I now suggest you take a few minutes to prepare yourself for the sorting ceremony" she announced in an equally stern voice.

The great hall was truly spectacular and Rose had never seen anything like it in her life. All around her where students sitting at four huge tables closely watching the nervous first years as they watched in detail the venue unfold before their eyes. Straight ahead Rose could see a long staff table on a platform with an array of different teachers. It the middle sat Albus Dumbledore who she faintly remembered seeing a couple of times before when she was very little, in front of him was an old hat. The Hogwarts sorting hat which she had been told would sing a new song every year. The first years reached the hat and waiting for the hat to commence.

For I am the Hogwarts sorting Hat

Although I may look like some piece of tat

I was made many years ago

But enough of my history I doubt you desire to know

Come and place me on your head

And I will leave no desire unread

For in Gryffindor they are brave at heart

In Ravenclaw all are creative and smart

And in Hufflepuff lies the loyal and fair

Leaving Slytherin to hold ambition and the most debonair

So come and put me on your head to see

Where it is your destiny to be.

The crowd erupted with a tremendous applause and Professor McGonagall took a scroll of parchment and began to read names staring with "Bulstrode Mandy" who went straight into Slytherin.

There was also a "Clarke Christopher" going to Ravenclaw.

A "Drake Druella" who also went to Slytherin

But to Rose' horror the next name was "Evans Rose" and all that was going through her mind as she walked closer to the hat was _crap crap crap what if it catches on fire or if I'm sent to slytherin haha I think my dad would climb out of his grave and come screaming to Hogwarts if that happens or what if it cant sort me because I'm not using my real name, crap crap crap._

She felt the hat on her head as it went through the possibilities. From the faces of the audience she knew the voice was only audible to her. "Hufflepuff perhaps loyal to the end, Ravenclaw for your intelligent mind, or maybe Slytherin for your ambition. No no there would only be one place for you Rose Potter"

Then the hat spoke to the whole room "Gryffindor" and relief swept through her and she made the short walk to the Gryffindor table whilst being applauded. She sat down and watched as the other fellow first years were also sorted. And finding that after Tonks tripped over the step towards the hat, she was also made a Griffindor. And right at the end so was Charlie Weasley who had shared their boat earlier on.

After a short speech and a long mouth watering feast they were shown to their dormitories. She took her dreamless sleep potion and lay down to go to bed. She felt so warm and comfortable there with feeling of being at home, a feeling she had not had in many years.


	9. Chapter 9

The next four years passed normally for Rose Evans. There were no escaped trolls, monsters unleashed or mass murderers on the loose. In fact she lived the average teenage witches life, of shopping in Hogsmeade, discussing the hot quidditch guys and disastrous dates.

But now our story commences on September 1st at King cross station, platform 9 ¾ shortly before the beginning of fifth year.

"So girls look after each other, be careful and Nymphadora please try to pick more subtle colours for your hair, you are going into a learning enviroment, I would like no more letters from your professors on the issue" stressed Andromeda Tonks during an attempt to give her daughter a strong farewell hug.

"Whatever, anyway we better get the train now, bye mum, bye dad" Tonks replied

"Thank you for letting me stay with you and thanks for bringing me to the station" Rose added as she had stayed at the Tonks household for the last two weeks of the summer holidays. However much she enjoyed being back with her Godmother, she tended to get a bit lonely and bored especially with her being at work most of the time.

"Oh that was no problem at all, we enjoyed having you to stay and you are always welcome" added Andromeda

"Girls you better get that train its five to eleven and behave Dora I don't want anymore letters about you turning into McGonagall again" chuckled Ted Tonks

The two girls found themselves an empty compartment, in which they were shortly joined by fellow Gryffindor fifth years; Amanda White, Penelope Perks and Jasmine Hart. They discussed their summers; Jasmine had gone to Venice to visit her great aunt whereas Penelope went to Russia with her aunt, uncle and cousin to visit a Diricawl colony.

About halfway through the journey, after changing into their school robes, Amanda went to see her boyfriend Jake Harris in Ravenclaw and Rose excused herself before going to the ladies.

She was walking back when. BUMP! She walked straight into someone.

"Sorry" she mumbled in apology

"Evans?" he replied

"Weasley?" she added noticing who she had walked into

"Your looking good Evans" he declared with a playful smirk

Whilst trying not to blush she remarked "Not bad yourself Weasley"

"Well thanks I guess, oh so your quidditch captain?" he said when he saw the badge pinned on her robes

"Afraid so, were you hoping to get it? But I see you've been made a prefect" she joked in return.

"Dam you've found me out, I've actually been crying about it for months now" mocking a sad face

She could only laugh in return for which he the said "Oi don't laugh or I'll give you detention"

"Yeah whatever and I'll kick you off the team"

"And then what would Gryffindor do without their star seeker?"

"Well Weasley they would probably have to find a replacement that wouldn't be as nearly as good but don't worry they will still have their amazing chaser. Who better get back to her compartment before her friends send out a search and rescue party after her"

"Okay see you around Evans"

"No doubt you will Weasley"

But neither moved for the next ten seconds but stood looking awkwardly at each other.

"Umm Weasley, your going to have to let go of my waist now for me to leave"

"Oh sorry" he uttered turning slightly red whilst releasing her, before the two parted ways and Rose headed back to her compartment.

"Merlin Rose you took your time" she was question by Tonks upon her arrival

"Yeah I sort of got held up" she answered but from the look on Jasmines face she had interrupted something important.

"So as I was saying before you came back in, I went out to see Anna Hooper you know the small blonde fifth year girl in Hufflepuff and guess who I saw? Well Charlie Weasley and he isn't looking too bad, I mean I know he had been getting better looking in the last few years but Merlin quidditch must be doing him good, very good indeed. Well I don't want to blag on too much but his hair was so perfect you know how he ran his hand through it and I swear he had a group of third years following him! Oh and he's grown to, well those Weasleys are always growing. Anyway I don't want to babble on too much but Rose I'm not going to lie I am defiantly jealous with you being quidditch captain. You get to see him topless with what I sure is an amazing six pack all the time. You know I always thought you two would eventually you know get together. But I saw you talking to him back their, what did you think?"

Shocked that Jasmine had finished her long speech of gossip so abruptly all she could do was "huh? Yeah I guess so?" which only gave her weird looks in return, but not from Tonks who was busy eating through her pile of chocolate frogs to notice anything.

The rest of the train ride followed as normal with Jasmine and Amanda telling all the latest news, Tonks steadily working through her chocolate frogs, Rose pretending to listen and the always cheerful Penelope saying nothing at all. That was until Penelope did announce "I heard from my uncle that apparently Professor Collins has retired and the new potions master was once a death eater"

After this she returned to her usual silence, whereas everyone else in the compartment had a long talk on if it was true or not, who could it possibly be and why in the name of Merlin would Dumbledore hire a death eater as the new potions professor.

On arriving to Hogwarts the girls found themselves a carriage, Rose had been able to see the thestrals ever since her first ride in second year but to prevent awkward questions she pretended she couldn't see them, although once or twice she thought she might have caught out.

After the usual sorting of the new first years Dumbledore began his speech "Welcome to our new intake and welcome back to all the present students and staff. Another year of magical learning awaits us all and I am purely positive you will all strive to do your best. But alas on a sad note our dear Professor Collins had decided to retire from his post of potions master. However I am pleased to announced that his position of potions master and head of Slytherin house had been taken over by Professor Severus Snape"

As Dumbledore paused for Snape to receive his applause, Rose turned to see the new teacher who rumor said was once a death eater, the whispers had said he was convicted of no charge and apparently a double agent, but doubt clouded her mind after all how many people would have said that or tried to prove they were confunded after Voldemorts fall.

But she wasn't prepared for who she saw rise from his seat. No, because Rose had in fact seen Severus Snape before. She had seen him seven years ago. Holding a photograph at her parents funeral.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning Rose and Tonks left the other Gryffindor girls, who were still busy beautifying themselves, to go for breakfast as the ever-hungry Tonks was complaining about dying of starvation.

"Merlin Tonks, calm down you don't have to run, their not going to run out of food" groaned Rose as she followed Tonks who had almost ran out of the portrait hole and down the stairs. However upon reaching the last few steps as usual Tonks stumbled and tripped over her own feet but was only saved from falling flat on her face when she crashed into a shocked Charlie Weasley.

"Whoa Tonks! Still incredibly uncoordinated I see"

"Sorry Charlie" she mumbled in return before returning her feet to flat solid ground"

"Don't worry about it" he laughed before carrying on up the stairs were he crossed Rose who was still walking down.

"Evans" he added as he walked past giving her a wink and a playful smirk.

At reaching Tonks at the bottom of the staircase Rose heard a high pitched cackle emerge from the great hall.

"Parkinson, Bulstrode how lovely to see you again" exclaimed Rose sarcastically.

"Whatever Evans" returned Petra Parkinson in her annoying high pitched girly squeal. "Mandy just pointed out that dear Nymphadora here is still as mindless and dimwitted as last year as she is still turning her hair to grotesque colors and falling over her own feet.

"Grotesque? Bit of a hard word for you and man-beast Bulstrode don't you think" laughed Rose

As the two Slytherins could think of nothing else clever to say Petra gave another "whatever" before pulling Bulstrode along with her to the dungeons.

"Some people never change" Rose muttered as she watches the two girls walk off.

"Can we please now get some food I'm bloody starving" complained Tonks

"Yes" she sighed

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table Tonks soon started to pile up her plate with anything within her reach whilst Rose helped herself to a piece of toast.

During her meal Tonks surprisingly managed to tear herself away from her food for a moment to ask "so what was that with Charlie on the staircase"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean I'm not blind, he gave you an 'Evans' and a wink"

"Um no he didn't" she added trying not to go red

"Rose Lily Evans do not lie to me"

"It was just a twitch or something" she mumbled nervously

"A twitch!" Tonks laughed "Merlins little sagging left-

"It was!" Exclaimed Rose

"Sure" said Tonks before going back to her breakfast

Around ten minutes late the two girls were joined by the Gryffindor girls and then shortly after by McGonagall who came round with their new timetables.

After giving rose hers the professor added "I shall expect to see cup remain in my office this year miss Evans I've rather enjoyed seeing it on my shelf"

"No problem professor" before giving the professor a smile before moving onto the next student

"Urgh just great" groaned Amanda "first lesson's potions with the Slytherins

"Well at least we get to see this new potion master he seems a shady bloke" added jasmine

After all the girls had finished their breakfast they started to make their way to the dungeons for their first lesson.

"How do the Slytherins stand living down here its all cold and dark" inquired Jasmine

"Its why there always pale with stunted growth and spots" chortled Amanda "they get no sunlight their like bats"

At reaching the classroom they were confronted with the greasy figure of Professor Snape. "Enter" he commanded in a slow menacing tone.

"Merlin do you think he's ever washed his hair" snickered Jasmine quietly to Rose

"Silence" instructed the Professor in his sour voice

Rose took a seat next to Tonks as she had done in every potions lesson since first year an awaited instruction.

Once everyone had arrived at the class Snape took his position at the front of the silently awaiting class. Rose watched as his dark eyes glared round at every student and when his penetrating stare reached her brown eyes he seemed to deepen his gaze and a look of disgust overcame his sharp features.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this classroom nor any dim witted behavior for a result of such actions will result in a permanent expulsion and an obvious Troll in this years owls which would lead to hardship in seeking future work opportunities as the art of potions is a core subject and respected throughout the wizarding world, am I understood" he finished with another glare which Rose felt was aimed in her direction

After receiving a mumble of "yes Sir" from around the classroom mostly audible from the Slytherin side he added "Very well, now today you will be brewing a sleeping draught. You find the flobberworm mucus and lavender in the lower store cupboard whilst the valerian sprigs are on my desk, now begin you have ninety-five minutes"

As they had done many times before Tonks went to collect the listed ingredients whilst Rose prepared the cauldron and working area. When Tonks returned they started to add the mucus to cauldron and then add the finely crushed lavender on a small flame. On the Slytherin side of the classroom Petra Parkinson had already managed to melt her cauldron and was shrieking as the liquid oozed over her perfectly manicured hands swelling them up to three times the size with a slight tint of purple. "Miss Bulstrode please take Miss Parkinson up to the hospital wing" instructed Snape as he waved his wand making the destroyed cauldron and its contents disappear instantly.

When the injured Slytherin and her companion roughly pushed past Rose when she ran out of the classroom, Rose tried and failed to contain a smirk but what she didn't notice was that at the very same time Professor Snape had arrived at their working area to inspect their potion "something amusing miss Evans I would of thought that a fellow students agony would be something of concern not delight, it will be ten points from Gryffindor for such callous behavior" he then walked off to the next working station.

"Merlin Rose what have you done to get on his bad side already, I get that he's not the friendliest guy in the world but he does seem to be particularly out to get you" whispered Tonks to her friend.

"Believe me I have no idea" she answered

After the designated time was over Rose poured what was most probably a perfect potion in a glass vial, after all she had inherited her mothers amazing potion skill, and put it on the front desk.

"I see that no one has achieved a good enough potion so your homework due for next lesson is an 13 inch essay of the properties of flobberworm mucus, anyone who comes to the next lesson without said homework will face the consequences, now you may leave" he finished whilst the student all left the classroom.

Once outside Rose let out a sigh of relief before meeting up with the other girls as they all had transfiguration next with McGonagall. "Well that was different" proclaimed Amanda "Maybe McGonagall will be a bit more cheerful, I'm feeling like a dementor after that lesson"

Unfortunately in the next lesson with McGonagall there was little cheer and the transfiguration Professor kept on instructing them on the importance of fifth year as it was the year of owl so is expected immaculate behavior and concentration at all times. In the middle of the Professor lecture on owls Rose felt her mind drift of from the classroom as she remembered a memory from many years previously.

"_Daddy, Daddy I'm soooo bored, why do we have to do this? Why can't we go to the park" moaned a young Rose _

"_Because Princess Mummy needs some things from the potions shop and she looking after little Harry so me and you have to go and get them"_

"_Okay Daddy but pwease can we go to the park after" she pleaded looking up at her father with a face he would never be able to refuse _

"_Sure Princess" he smiled as they walked into the apothecary _

"_Merlin Mate, she sure has got your round her little finger" chuckled Sirius as he followed them into the shop_

"_Daddy why did Padfoot come" _

"_Well princess Padfoot here has no life so he has to follow us around all day that's why he practically lives with us" answered James who in return got a punch on his arm from his best mate._

"_If you want Padfoot you can come with us to the park afterwards" said Rose looking up at her Godfather with an expression of pity._

"_Thank you Rosie" laughed Sirius _

_Once they found what they wanted in the apothecary they started to walk towards the till to pay but on their way, both James and Sirius suddenly stopped in their walk in front of a dark haired pale figure. Rose felt her fathers had tighten around her own and both men take a protective step in front of her._

_The man in front had a long hooked nose, black greasy hair and dark eyes and seemed to laugh on confronting the men._

"_Potter and Black still travelling in packs I see" spoke the man_

"_And you Snivellus still travelling alone of course, came to restock you chemistry set?" laughed Sirius in return_

"_Well black I'm wont lie I am shocked to see you here of all places I would of that your interest lies at street corners and brothels, but I also see that Potter has brought his offspring how delightful" he said as he looked down at the young girl with a menacing glare._

_At this point both her father and Godfather found their wands and pointed them at the man but at the same moment to shop keeper found the men and exclaimed "gentlemen please lower your wands this is neither the time nor place"_

"_Its fine I was just leaving" said the man before marching out of the shop_

"_Fancy meeting Snivellus" groaned Sirius_

"Miss Evans?" inquired McGonagall as she looked down at the student sitting in front of her "So as I was just saying you will need to be paying very close attention this year as missing the slightest detail could drop you points in your owls" she finished looking down on Rose.

However Roses mind was elsewhere.

"_Snivellus"_

No wonder Snape seemed to hate her already.


	11. Chapter 11

The rain crashed down on the quidditch pitch and soaked Rose through as she walked across it. She had just had to end practise early because even for quidditch the current stormy weather was dangerous but she had unfortunately forgotten to bring in the practise equipment at the end so now she was walking across the pitch to the hoops because she was too tired to run. After holding tryouts and then a two hour evening practise her bed was most defiantly calling her but after a long hot shower.

She found the trunk but she had stupidly left her wand back in the lockers so she had to carry the heavy box back. When she turned around she saw a figure running across the pitch towards her.

"Rose" he said gasping for breath "I saw that you didn't get the trunk so I came to get it"

"Got it now" she answered indicating to the box

"Let me help you?" he added before taking a step closer so only the box stood between them

"Its fine" Rose said looking up to his sincere golden eyes

"No" he shook his head walking closer, but in stead of taking the box he put his arms around her torso so that the trunk was tightly wedged between their bodies. He looked down at her hazel eyes and she looked up at his golden ones. But after that strange moment his arms left her torso and his hands gently embraced her face before his lips came crashing down on hers. He could feel the softness of her skin and taste a subtle hint of strawberries as she smelt the strong sent of his cologne.

"Shit!"

Rose opened her eyes after the spontaneous moment ended and loudly swearing came from the person opposite her. At first she was confused at what had happened but then she saw that he was clutching his foot and then she saw the large box on the ground next to it.

"Merlin, I'm sorry" she pleaded whilst turning red.

"Its fine, just a surprise how heavy those are"

Unsure at what else to do or say and remembering the current climate situations she quickly picked up the trunk mumbled another "sorry" before speeding back to the changing rooms.

The Hogwarts Halloween feast was buzzing as everyone tucked into the feast and chatter and laughter exploded from the hall. Hagrid had truly done himself proud with his pumpkins this year, the massive orange fruits were all around the hall, caved with some really terrifying faces and the elves had once again put on a spectacular feast which everyone was enjoying.

But out under a lonely sycamore tree next to the lake, Rose sat alone. She did it every year just sat by the same tree watching the lake. She would never be able to bring herself to join in the Halloween celebrations where people would now be rejoicing the seven years since Voldemort downfall, because how ever much she thought about it, about how they had died helping to bring down one of the darkest wizard of all time, she couldn't shake the fact that she would of preferred them alive. It was hard for her that there were people in that hall celebrating right now yet they had lost nothing just stayed out of the war and it had to be her family that was torn apart, it was her parents she would never see again and her little brother who she hadn't seen in seven years. He would be eight now but the last image she had of him was of a one year old baby.

She felt a stray tear fall down her cheek which she swiftly wiped away. She wouldn't cry she knew that because after all these years one of the first things she found out was that crying wouldn't help, it couldn't bring them back.

"Rose?"

She turned to see him approach her and sit next to her.

"You didn't fancy the feast then?" he asked

"No" she answered as her concentration return to the lake

"You never do? You do realise you have never gone to the Halloween feast?" he inquired

"You noticed?" she gave a small chuckle and turned to look at him.

"Of course I've noticed" and this time it was him who turned to look at the lake in front of them.

"Thanks I think" she said still looking at him whilst he looked back at her and smiled.

"So you never said, why have you never gone to a Halloween feast?"

"It's difficult" she murmured and started to fumbled with the locket on her necklace, moving her index finger over the delicately engraved 'R' on it.

After he sensed that whatever it was that was troubling her was difficult, he watch her play with her locket and then put his arm round her pulling her closer to his chest for support when he saw the water in her eyes.

"It's a hard day for me that's all" she answered against his warm muscular chest.

"31st October" he said

"yeah" she nodded shutting her eyes as his warmth was so comforting she started to rest against it.

"I'll always be here if you need me, you know that don't you" he clarified

"Thank you" she quietly mumbled into his chest.

She drifted of into a slumber in his secure arms and for that moment forgot about her worries and the bad memories the 31st October brought.

"Tonks has got the quaffle who makes a quick pass to Captain Rose Evans who dives past Greys bludger and makes a quick pace back to Tonks who… YES! Pockets another goal right under Knights nose. What a spectacular pair they make which brings the score to 70:10 to Gryffindor" the commentator David Rawlings shouted into the megaphone

The match was going well and Rose knew that if they won this against the snakes they would be in lead for both the Quidditch cup and the House Cup. She looked around and saw the red hair of the seeker and gave him a nod before zooming of on her broom again.

She could hear chants of the crowd around her and she flew around but twenty minutes later slytherin had got another forty points bring it to 70:50. She knew they would be their hardest competition they were a well trained team. But she had confidence in her team and was counting on her seeker to get that snitch soon.

The commentator started to shout through the megaphone again "Weasley must have spotted something because he's gone flying off and I think Bletchley spotted it to because he's on his tail. Wealsey still ahead showing everybody how it's done. Getting close to the ground now, Merlin if he doesn't turn up soon he'd going to crash! WEASLEYS NEARLY THERE BLETCHLEY STILL TRYING TO CATCH UP AND CLOSER."

"AND THERE IT IS HE'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH AND GRYFFINDOR WIN!"

They had done it! She flew down to where the rest of the team was. His golden eyes met her hazel eyes and then his lips met hers as Rose Evans and Charlie Weasley kissed in the middle of the quidditch pitch again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So this is the first time I've have ever left an authors note thing, and to be honest I think I've done it wrong. So I am so sorry for this chapter taking forever and it really short, sorry. I will be updating quicker hopefully and with longer chapters. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed they really do help the story, and I hope you like this chapter! **

They had done it! She flew down to where the rest of the team was. His golden eyes met her hazel eyes and then his lips met hers as Rose Evans and Charlie Weasley kissed in the middle of the quidditch pitch again.

His insistent hands travelled to her lower back holding her there tightly within his grasp, as her submissive body yearned to deepen the kiss that was binding them together, with her longing hands moving through his golden hair. A second felt like a million years, but when they both pulled away gasping for air, they both wished it lasted longer.

But their moment of bliss was soon outcast when their surroundings once again revealed themselves, the members of her loyal Gryffindor team where watching their captain and star seeker with expressions of great bewilderment or the recent revelation. All accept one chaser who stood with her arms crossed and a very smug expression across her ever changing face.

"Knew it!" she laughed "aha wait to the girls here this" before walking off to the changing rooms, now with bubblegum pink hair.

The rest of the team followed, all whispering and joking with each other about their win and the two other players.

"We should probably go in now" declared Rose

"We should, but I will be seeing you later" he smirked in return.

"Oh you will" she laughed, before walking off to the female changing rooms where she knew she would have to start to face some very tough questioning.

As predicted, once she opened the door and started to attempt changing out of her quidditch robes, her best friend, already dressed, came and sat down next to her.

"Well?"

"Well? What?" she shrugged in defense

"Cant say I'm that surprised to be honest with you, sort of saw it coming" she nodded

"Sure you did" she couldn't help but laugh this time "it just happened, actually that twice its happened now"

"WHAT! Twice, you didn't think to tell me, I'm your best friend" she shouted

"But Tonks, I thought you saw it coming?" she inquired

"Oh shut up and get changed" she finished, getting her bags whilst Rose quickly got changed.

After walking back to the dorms and both having showers, they went down to the great hall and found sat down on the Gryffindor table to have their lunch and meet the other girls.

"Merlin I'm starving" tonks said before, as always pilling her plate up with food, and receiving looks from her friend across the table "I'm hungry" she shrugged before tucking into a fresh pumpkin pasty.

"I have no idea how you do it, really it amazes me" she answered with a shocked look

The other girls joined them soon enough, well it was more Amanda and Penelope walking in and calmly taking their seats and shortly after Jasmine running in and sitting anywhere she could find.

"Oh Merlin! You would not believe the rumors that have been going around, when I heard them I was like WHATTT but you have go some answering to do missy, so after the winning celebration of hugs and what not, what exactly did happen between you and Charlie Weasley?" she inquired with a stern expression to rival McGonagall's.

"We just kissed, just a little kiss" she murmured into her lunch.

"Just one little kiss right Rose" laughed Tonks sarcastically.

"And what's that suppose to mean" Jasmines expression grew

"It may have happened before" she answered to her sandwich

"Who'd have thought it Rose Evans and Charlie Weasley" giggled Amanda

"Why have you not thought of telling us before, you know this is what we are here for, so when are you going to see him again" Jasmine inquired in a more relaxed tone.

"Later, he said he would see me later"


	13. Chapter 13

It was a well known fact in the many years of the existence of Hogwarts that after a quidditch match the winning team would be up until the early hours partying, drinking and just causing a riot. However after what was known as the 'marauder years' many of the professors had soon caught onto this and any gathering of the sort found in the common rooms was quickly over with all major culprits in a month's detention and letters home to their families. That was why in recent years the older students would have their parties in different areas of the school and its grounds making sure there was no way any professor could track where the next venue would be and leaving the younger students to have their more sensible celebrations from quidditch wins in the house common rooms. There had been parties held across the school in different rooms, from hidden classrooms to magically expanded bathrooms, summer parties in the forbidden forest and even a rumour of once a Halloween party in the shrieking shack.

And why would today be different? With the recent quidditch win the students of Gryffindor house were all preparing themselves for a night to remember with the older students off to the quidditch grounds for their quidditch celebrations. With a group of the gifted seventh years putting a selection of spells around the pitch to prevent anyone other than invited students from seeing or hearing any of the party goers at or travelling to the party, as long as they stayed on the planned route and in the set venue.

"I'm thinking that tonight I going for my new dark purple dress" Jasmine declared "with the black lace halter neck and embroidery on the skirt" she added after her friends could only answer with vague expressions as they knew their friend was forever buying clothes and could therefore be referring to any item in her vast magically expanded wardrobe.

Although her detailed reference didn't really help them there was a chorus of "Oh's" and a selection of nods that were needed to keep their very chatty friend happy and the save them from a longer story of how the dress was brought and why and the details of the events of that that day from Jasmine who talked so quickly that it was hard to really understand what she was saying.

On these evenings the five girls would often find themselves spread across their dormitory, drowning in different hair utensils, thousands of different hair and makeup products, and many different items of clothing,

Rose found herself in a short, dark red, skin tight, boob tube dress, with a pair of very high ruby red heels. Her long red hair was gently curled and fell around her shoulders whilst her hazel eyes where maximised with mascara and some eyeliner. Even though she probably looked a lot better she couldn't help but think that if she was one of these girls that religiously did this everyday she would have shaved her head and be wearing an old pillowcase by the end of the month.

Across the room Penelope was helping Amanda finish straighten her brown hair, after Amanda had straightened Penelope's very long blonde hair. Penelope wore a strapless white dress with a black bow in the middle that made her look like a bit of a Greek goddess with her long flowing blonde hair and vacant expression. Whist Amanda had a pale pink one shoulder dress with a small brown belt around the centre and a pair of light brown ankle boots.

"Ready to go?" Jasmine asked finishing off her lip gloss

She turned around to face her friends who were also near done. Well almost everyone.

"Merlin, Nymphadora really?" she asked

Upon hearing her forbidden and most hated first name, Tonks from across the room, lounged on her bed looked up from her magazine, not forgetting to give her a murderous look for using the banned word, gave her a calm "yeah, I'm ready"

"Your wearing old jeans, a weird sisters t-shirt and boots" She asked

"oh Jaz, let her wear what she want" Rose said calmly in defence

"Fine" she surrendered "Who's up for a quick drink before we set of then?"

She summoned five shot glasses a poured a good measure of fire whisky in each, before handing them out

"Who did you get to get this for you then" inquired Rose raising her eyebrows

"Tut tut Rose what are you implying?" she laughed "I got it from George Webb, seventh year Hufflepuff"

"A hufflepuff! What is happening to the world" laughed Amanda

"Well ready, one, two, three!" Rose shouted and the five girls each drained their glasses.

"Better go then" Jasmine finished putting the glasses away and the bottle in her bag and leading the others down to the common room which was buzzing with students making there way to the quidditch pitch.

The pitch itself was crammed with students, most of the school must have been there, it doesn't take long for news to travel around. There was a mixture of muggle and wizarding music blaring from some unknown source.

"Wow this looks pretty amazing" Rose declared "Time to start dancing I think" she added pulling her friends into the partying mayhem.

A couple of hours and many drinks later, Rose left the dancing crowd with her throbbing feet, after loosing Jasmine to this George Webb from Hufflepuff early in the night, then Amanda and Penelope to look for the friend, and only recently left Tonks happily in the company of two seventh year Gryffindor boys.

After finding a railing to support her slightly tipsy self one she began to take off her heels which were killing her feet.

"Need some help?" a voice she recognised asked from behind her

"Almost done" she said taking off her other shoe and turning around to see her visitor "ahh I need to sit down" she added

"Come on" he added walking beside her "were find somewhere a bit more quite"

He led her to a tree next to the lake, the same tree they had sat by on Halloween and they sat down. "Cold?" he asked for which she nodded in return. Before he shrugged of his jacket and put it over her shoulders. "How are your feet now?"

"Better"

"Having a good night" he asked her

"I suppose, it was a good match today after all" she said

He laughed "it was a very interesting match"

"That's a way to put it" she laughed after which there was a period of silence which he interrupted abruptly.

"Well, er Rose, about to today and erm the other day oh and that other day to I suppose I er just wonder what like you er well we err you know?" he mumbled into his hands

"I have no idea what you are talking about Charlie but yeah" she smiled to him

"Yeah? Good, well that's good" he nodded sincerely

She laughed "you're really quite cute, you know"

"Cute? I prefer dashingly handsome and heroic" he pleaded to her

"Whatever"

"I'll take that as you agreeing" he said to her giving her a kiss on the check "thanks" he whispered in her ear.

She turned her head to face him and she was at first shocked at how close he was, she could see the perfect colour of his eyes, how they seemed to have fragments of gold layered perfectly and how he was getting closer their skin touching radiating a heat inside her before his lips touched hers and that warmth inside grew and their kiss grew more and more intense.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" asked a long nasally voice catching them so off guard they almost jumped out of their skins "well?" said the voice of Severus Snape "What are the stars of the Gryffindor quidditch team doing out so late, after hours, tut, tut?" Although both students were still so shocked they couldn't quite for speech yet. "Mr Weasley? Or perhaps Miss Evans can tell us" Rose was now back and alert especially how he had paused and emphasised 'Evans' so much. So he knew that was going to be interesting "As neither you can summon any words of speech, I must of course come to the obvious conclusion that there must be some sort of celebration of your appalling win nearby"

"No sir" Rose interrupted "we were, we were on a date and erm lost track of time"

"Yep a date" nodded Charlie

Although Snape's ever sour face dip drop he did however did say "However important you think your precious game of quidditch is, it does not excuse you from any night time wanderings so you will have two weeks of detention, starting Monday night 8pm, my office and for now twenty points each will suffice, now bed" before marching off into the night.

Both Rose and Charlie made there way back up to the common room making sure to follow the designated route encase of being found by Snape again.

"Password?" declared the fat lady

"Caput Draconis" yawned Rose before she walked in followed by Charlie

"Night then" she said to him

"Night Rose" he added before they walked their separate ways in the disserted common room.

But before he walked up the stairs "oh Rose about the date ably, for the purpose of evidence I might have to actually take you on one?"

**A/N: Another chapter done! Hope you like it. I was really proud of my quick turnover in getting this chapter out so quickly even if it may be really bad which I hope its not, but anyway how's it going for you, your reviews are of course always welcome. **


	14. Chapter 14

The sun danced in the windows, through the small gap in the scarlet drapes around the bed in which Rose slowly began to wake in. When the morning sun reached her eyes, she groaned and rolled over, hoping for just a mere five more minutes sleep.

An unknown "OW, Ahh, crap, shit" broke her peaceful slumber, followed by a loud tear as one of the drapes surrounding her bed was ripped from its hangings.

Rose sat up to find her best friend fallen to the floor in front of her bed after failing to regain her balance. As she was still wearing her clothes from last night it was evident that Tonks was only just returning to her bed, although her trademark bubblegum pink hair was now a limp mousey brown.

"And good morning to you" Rose declared, getting out of bed to find her wand and fix the broken drapes.

"Shhh" the fallen figure mumbled "your voice is too loud for this time of the morning, I'm going to bed" she slowly began to peel herself from floor.

"Well it's nearly eleven and by the looks of it all the others have gone to breakfast, have this" she threw her a small vial "it will help with the headache, I'm going for a shower"

The warm water was exactly what she needed its soothed her body, helped her worries melt away. After washing her hair she turned off the shower put on a towel and came out of the bathroom, knowing that the hangover potion she gave Tonks would put her back into her normally cheerful mood and she'd be waiting to use the bathroom.

As predicted as soon as she came out Tonks seemed to run in and Rose heard the shower being turned on.

After getting dry Rose found a pair of jeans and her old Holyhead Harpies jumper to wear. And by the time she found her wand and began to magically dry her hair, Tonks was out of the bathroom.

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night that kept you out all night?"

"I just got talking to Tom Briggs, you the seventh year quite tall with short black hair?"

"Yeah I know him, so-"

"So, what?" Tonks intently stared at her friend

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I dunno he's nice and everything but I'm not sure he's my type, if you get me? He's too normal"

"Normal?" Rose laughed rising her eyebrows

"There's nothing about him that make's him different, I need someone unique, that's perfect for me not for everyone else"

"Awhh Tonksie that's so moving, never knew you where so deep"

"Oi! Stop making fun of me being such a lone wolf. I don't get off with people in the middle of the quidditch pitch and forget to tell her best friend"

"I would have told you! …Eventually" she laughed as she got a towel thrown at her face.

"I did see you two wonder off into the night yesterday, and you did not return! So where did you go? For a romantic kiss by the lake? Or a quick shag in the forest?"

"We did no such thing; we left and were caught by Snape like five minutes later"

"Caught by Snape?" Tonks began to laugh as she turned her hair back to its traditional bubblegum pink "Poor guys probably scarred, who knows what he caught you up to"

"He caught me up to nothing and you know it. Anyway are you ready? We defiantly missed breakfast so I'm up for an early lunch. You coming?"

"Definitely! I'm starving"

The two girls walked down out of the dormitories and into the common, where they found Amanda, studying in the corner, who came with them to the great hall. As lunch was only just starting the hall was quite empty, the girls found their usual place on the Gryffindor table.

Amanda broke the silence, asking the others "So how was you night, I didn't see you much?"

"Okay" mumbled Tonks her mouth full of ham sandwiches "Although Rose's was better until Snape caught her shagging Charlie Weasley in Hagrids hut"

"What!" Amanda shouted at Rose, however Rose wasn't looking, she was staring with a deathly glare at the girl sitting next to her.

"Your so funny aren't you" she turned back to her other friend "don't worry no such thing happened we were talking and that, okay we may have kissed again, but it was really just talking then Snape found us, we must have walked too far from the party"

After the Girls had finished their lunch, Tonks and Amanda went to the library to find Jasmine and Penelope but Rose decided that she needed to start her homework as she had an transfiguration essay for McGonagall due for tomorrow.

She walked into the almost deserted common room and managed to find somewhere to sit down and attempt to do McGonagall's essay. But her mind wouldn't focus on transfiguration it kept on thinking about last night and Charlie. What was going on between them? Before she'd always felt so comfortable and at ease with him not that he made her uncomfortable but when she felt herself alone with him these past couple of times she could feel butterflies in her stomach and when their skin came into contact her heart would race. And now as she sat faced with a potions essay to complete she couldn't help but think what he meant last night did he want to go on a date? She knew she wanted to, but part of her was afraid, sure she'd been on dates before, but this was different. All her previous boyfriends, had just been boyfriends to her, Charlie was a friend, a close friend, what if everything got ruined.

Roses head was spinning, the common room now too hot from the roaring fires in it and she had started to feel slightly dizzy, she needed air. The outside air was slightly chilly but it was a welcomed breeze that helped her begin to relax.

She walked across the green grass and down by the lake where she stood watching its calmness she sat down and breathed it the fresh air letting herself think for a moment. She would go on a date with Charlie if he asked her, they were getting close and she knew that she had feelings for him, however strange they felt. Besides she was a Gryffindor and it was time to be brave even if she did eventually royally fuck things up.

Rose got up of the cool grass and began walking back to the castle, when she saw a familiar red headed figure walking towards her. She felt her butterflies return to her stomach but this time they felt more like demented dragons as they approached each other.

"Hey Rose" he grinned causing the dragons in her stomach to flap around crazily. "I'm just on my way to Hagrids he wanted to show me a dragon" he said at such a pace that Rose believed that he must have been nervous for some reason "I'm mean he um wanted to show me a book he had on dragons, not a real dragon, that would be silly and illegal, besides it wouldn't fit in Hagrid's hut and even if it did, it would probably burn the whole place down. But I love dragons they're the best, I mean um err they're really quite interesting" By the time Charlie had finished his long speech he was out of breath and Rose was really quite confused.

"Yeah I guess they are" she returned trying to give him a reassuring smile after his face began to change to the same colour as his red hair.

After he had regained his breath he looked at her jumper "Oh you're a harpies fan?"

"Yeah, have been since I was a little girl was a Puddlemere United fan until I was about three and was persuaded by my um a family friend to change away, he had a thing for the all women quidditch team, my dad was pretty torn up about it, he thought I was destined to fallow in his footsteps. How about you?"

"Chudleys Cannons! They're the best; I've even managed to get my little brother into them"

"Haven't they been at the bottom of the league for the last five years?" She laughed at his apparent eagerness to celebrate his favorite team.

"You wait next year they'll be top. I better be going Hagrid will wonder were I am. Oh Rose about last night didyouwannago onadatewithme"

"What?" she was starting to get really confused

"You know" she stared back at his worried face "maybe next week the Hogsmeade weekend we could go to er Hogsmeade… together"

"Yeah that sounds nice" she felt her cheeks go red but kept on reminding herself to remain calm.

"Good!" he beamed "brilliant!"

"Okay" she laughed at his growing weirdness "I should go now I said I'd meet the others"

"Yeah bye" Charlie mumbled before what it looked liked ran to Hagrids cabin

After realizing she had been standing alone for a while, with a huge smile across her face, she began walking back to the castle dancing as she walked. She didn't realize that she seemed to run into the girls' dormitories, until her fellow roommates started to look at her with puzzled expressions across their faces.

"What's up with you?" Tonks called to her across the room

"What makes you think there is anything up with me"

"Maybe the fact that you're dancing round the room? Have you taken something?" she asked again

"Nope, but I have a date this weekend" she said calmly although the reality of it shocked her.

"AHHH WITH WHO?" Tonks jumped up and shouted at her "oh yeah" she said realizing what she had just said.

"He just asked me"

"And you said yes?" she was questioned again

"Well if I said no I wouldn't be going on a date with him would I"

"True that" Tonks nodded going back to her quidditch magazine

After a late night Rose found she was quite tired and decided to take a nap she climbed into her warm scarlet duvet and began to close her eyes. But sleep never came to her, she laid their, just thinking. About the Holyhead Harpies jumper she was wearing, and before she new it memories filled her dreams in her sleep.

"_Hey Rosie whose looking beautiful as ever" the figure of Sirius Black called as he walked into the lounge followed by James Potter "Uncle Sirius is here to see his favorite girl"_

_As soon as the young girl saw the man she let out a huge squeal and ran over to him as fast as her little legs could carry her but before she got there he walked over to her and picked her up in her arms. _

_Her father who was standing by the door had now been joined by her mother, from his black suit and her green dress they where obviously going out._

"_We wont be gone long only a couple of hours" the woman soft voice filled the room_

"_Take as long you like, do what ever you like, I'll look after Rosie" Sirius answered giving the other man a wink._

"_Sirius" The womans previously soft tone had now taken a sharper edge_

"_Sorry" he shrugged defensively "you'd better go I thought you booked your table for eight"_

"_Yeah" James took his wife hand as they prepared to apparate, gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead and added to her "look after Sirius for me please"_

"_Hay I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself and a small child, we are just going to have a night in with a couple of beers" he joked although, Lily raised her eyebrows and gave him an intense glare "okay okay" he pleaded "once again not funny"_

"_Just try not to break anything Sirius" Lily replied before she and her husband apparated to the restaurant they where going to have dinner at._

"_Okay Rosie what are we going to do then" he asked looking at the little girl in her arms before he noticed her t-shirt "what's this" he said as he sat on the couch placing Rose down next to him._

"_Puddle" the girl replied_

"_Oh dear what has that man done to you, bad taste and he's inflicting it onto such a young child, here" He took out his wand and her previously navy blue top turned to a dark green with an small emblem of a golden talon in the corner "That's better" he laughed. To answer the small girls confused gaze he laughed "Holyhead Harpies, my team, and weirdly enough it's an all women team to, how peculiar"_

"_Harpee"she giggled "Harpee, Harpee, Harpee!" _

"_Haha your dads going to love this"_

_The next morning Sirius awoke from a loud pecking noise on the window of the bedroom of his flat, after rescuing the eager owl from nearly breaking his beak on the window, he took the letter from its leg. A howler? Sirius couldn't believe he hadn't received one of these in years, who sent it? As the corners where starting to catch he opened the letter only to find the room filled with the shouting of his best mate._

"_PADFOOT I SWEAR ON MERLIN IM GOING TO KILL YOU, WHY IS MY DAUGHTER RUNNING AROUND MY HOUSE SHOUTING "HARPEE" WEARING A GREEN TOP! WITH THE LOGO OF THE ENEMY ON IT. SHE EVEN CALLED PUDDLEMERE RUBBISH A MINUTE AGO WHEN I TRIED TO TAKE THE TOP AWAY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME"_

**A/N: Okay and all I can say is that I'm so sorry for not updating this earlier it has literally been months, I hope there is still someone out their who reads this fic! Anyway any suggestions your reviews and comments are of course always brilliant to hear, hope everyone had a good Christmas :D**


	15. Chapter 15

_The hooded figure approached closer and closer. The red eyes becoming brighter, more pronounced, gleaming with the blood of the innocent they had slain. A deep crackling laugh echoed from beneath the hood, but still no face appeared. A distant bloodcurdling scream could be heard from an unknown source, once the figure heard this, the laughter became more intense as if it was enjoying it as if it wanted more. It was feeding off the pain.  
>Slowly it reached up with its white bony hands that were painted with dried blood, to pull back the hood, still laughing. But underneath was no foul creature of evil. First came James Potter then it mutated to Lily, then Sirius, Remus, Emma, Tonks, Jasmine, Amanda, Penelope, Charlie, before finally it took the face of Rose. The face laughed and laughed, whilst its eyes devoured the soul of anyone who looked into them. Slowly the face began to rot as it started to crumble away.<em>

Rose's eyes popped open she could feel sweat poured over her body as she tried to regulate her breathing. She sat up to untangle herself from the bed sheets. They were getting worse every night, she had to take a potion to stop them, but she was going to have to get a stronger dose. Finding her muggle clock on her bed side table she found the time, 4:27, Merlin she would never get any sleep.

She tiptoed out of her bed into the bathroom, turning on the light she looked into the mirror, Merlin she looked awful, the grey bags under her eyes seemed to have the weight of the world on them. After brushing the many knots out of her tangled auburn hair Rose turned on the shower. The feel of the hot water soothed her body running through her hair to the tops of her toes, it began a slow process of wiping away the remains of lasts nights' terror. Rose only began to realize just how long she had been in the shower after discovering the wrinkled skin over her hands.

Suddenly there was a loud banging at the bathroom door "Rose for Merlin's sake how long you are gunna take I need to pee!"

"Sorry one sec" Rose quickly turned off the shower and put on her towel before leaving the bathroom to allow Tonks to go in.

"Thanks" she shouted back before going in.

Looking at her clock she found that she had been in the shower for nearly two hours, she began to magically dry her hair and get dressed into her robes.

"Are you ready yet we'll go to breakfast" said Tonks who was already changed

"Yeah, bit early for you through, it's just gone seven?"

"Um I'm hungry and we need to talk"

"Oh right" she mumbled back as they walk out of their room and into the deserted common room before walking out the portrait hole. What did Tonks want to talk about? Seemed serious, she looked serious and to be honest she never really looked serious.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, across the great hall only a few early risers came to breakfast this early and the pair where the only others on their table apart from two other first years sitting on the other end.

"So?" Rose looked at Tonks expectantly "what's up?"

"Im fine how are you?" she said looking at Rose intently in the eye

"Yeah I'm fine to"

"Really?" she stared some more "You sure because you don't look 'fine'"

"Huh?" Rose mumbled into her toast

"It's obvious you haven't slept properly in weeks, the others are asking questions they want to know what up, don't worry I haven't told them you know I would never do that. But Rose is your potion working properly? Do you think that maybe you need a stronger one?"

"I jus-I just want to- to not have to take a fucking potion every night of my life and then still after a time that potion isn't going to be strong enough and then you need more because every night it doesn't work and you feel like a load of shit. And I think Madame Pomfrey thinks I'm an addict or something!"

"But Rose you can't stay like this, you know Jasmine she will ask and she won't stop until she finds out"

"I know!" she shouted at her before nibbling back at her toast whilst the few people in the hall turned to look where the noise was coming from "I'm sorry" she looked back up "I'm just grumpy with no sleep and that, I talk to McGonagall or something later"

Tonks decided that nothing else should be said on the matter, she knew Rose they'd been best friends since first year and anymore would just annoy her some more. She sat in silence eating her breakfast waiting to see if she would say anything else.

_Tonks couldn't sleep, she just wasn't tired, she'd tried counting pixies, Merlin she'd even tried counting sheep, but she just found that muggle idea stupid and to be honest sheep freaked her out a bit. When she was younger Tonks would spend any sleepless hours changing her appearance using her metamorphous powers but she'd now grown bored of that to. The rest of the girls in the Gryffindor first year dormitory were fast asleep she could hear their breathing, the in and out, in and out creating a gentle rhythm. Well almost. Faintly she could hear someone's breath struggling like a frightened panting in the background. Being the nosey girl she was she had to see who it was. She silently crept out of her bed opening the hangings, once in the centre of the room it became obvious where it came from. The bed next to her, Rose's bed. She crept closer and the distressed sleeping became more poignant. She wanted to open the hanging to see what was up, was everything ok. But that would be weird. Yes her and Rose had grown really close after these first few months, you could say they were best friends but Tonks knew something wasn't right she was hiding something. She slowly peeled back the hangings with her index finger. On the bed she could see Rose entwined in the blanket covered in sweat but what out more were the tears on her face. Suddenly she jerked to the right, accidently Tonks let out a small gasp as she thought the girl arm was going to hit her. But she was too loud, this woke the distressed sleeper, who eyes open and stared back. "Sorry" was all Tonks could muster before shuttering back to her bed and tightly shutting the hangings. _

Tonks sat watching her friend. Merlin things had changed over the years; it was so strange looking back over it now. She knew pretty much everything about the girl opposite; they knew each other's fears, their loves and could tell when something was worrying them.

_12:14, Merlin she had seriously overslept. It was a Sunday morning, well afternoon now. The rest of her dorm was deserted. She couldn't blame them it was the end of June, second year exams were over and summer was defiantly in full swing. Crawling out of bed she had a quick shower before putting on a top and an old pair of jeans. _

_The common room was empty to; looking out the window she could see all the students around the ground and swimming in the lake. Walking towards the portrait hole something caught her eye on the edge of the notice board next to it. There was a collection of quidditch photos of the Gryffindor teams holding the cup. But there was one that stood out far more than the others. In the photo that caught her eye there was a large black mark covering one of the members of the team. From where they were standing she could tell he was a chaser. She knew who it was of course; she could always recognize him from the way he stood in the photo even if his face couldn't be seen. Sirius Black. _

_She sat on the table holding the photo of her cousin. He was in Azkaban for betraying the man that stood next to him, James Potter, to Voldemort and killing another friend, Peter Pettigrew. But she didn't believe that she simply couldn't. She knew Sirius; her mum always said he was the only relative she could stand. They both had broken away from Black tradition her into Hufflepuff and him to Gryffindor. She'd met James before she seen how close he and Sirius were and the idea, even the idea of him doing such a thing was impossible. _

_Tonk began the rug the photo, just gentle to see if she could get rid of the black mark that blasted him off the picture. But it didn't move. _

"_Tonks?" She looked up at the voice that had gently called her name to see Rose standing next to her. "I came to see where you were the others are going for lunch now" her voice shook as she looked at the photo in Tonks hands. "What's that?" _

"_Just a photo I saw on the notice board of an old quidditch team" Tonks stood to put it back_

"_Can I see?" Tonks passed Rose the photo who sat on the sofa and looked at it intently. She too touched the black mark. "Black" she whispered to herself. _

_But in the deserted room Tonk heard her. "Don't, I know he's a convicted criminal, please don't tell anyone Rose but he's my cousin"_

"_Cousin?"_

"_Technically he's my mums. But Rose I meet him. I knew him. I even met James Potter a few times-"_

"_What?" the girl snapped looking up at her friend_

"_Please let me finish Rose. I met him and I knew Sirius, hewouldn't do anything to his best friend, they were like brothers Rose"_

_Tonks stood watching her friend who sat looking at the picture. "Okay" Rose whispered "I won't say anything, what are friends for" she put the picture back up and went over to her friend. Tonks was surprised when she pulled her into a deep embrace. After she pulled away "Okay Tonks lets go for lunch" _

Rose finished her toast "I'm done, I'm going to go get my bag do you want me to get yours to whilst you finish your breakfast and then we can go to transfiguration"

Knowing her friend wanted some time alone she simply replied "please" and watched her friend leave.

"_hi Hagrid" the girl called "have you seen Rose anywhere?"_

"_Down by the hut, with thest- er the, the animals" he stuttered as he walked towards the castle the third year was leaving "sure she'd be up soon" he smiled at the girl patting his huge hands on her shoulder as he walked past "but er Tonks why'd don't ye go see her"_

"_I will, thanks Hagrid" she called back_

_Walking by the hut she could see Rose on the edge of the forest. She was alone or so it appeared, it looked like she was stroking something but she couldn't see what, it must have been invisible. Invisible?_

_Thestrals_

_They had just studied them a few weeks ago. So Rose had seen someone die, she never said so. But she was always really hiding something; Tonks knew that, it was always resting in the back of her head. She just could never really ask her. What about now? She wasn't prying she just wanted to there for her friend, her best friend, the one she told everything to. _

"_Rose?" she said walking into the Forrest._

"_Hey Tonks" the girl whispered back to her approaching friend_

"_Are you coming to the feast?"_

"_Doubt it, but you go ahead"_

"_No, I think I'll sit just here" _

"_Huh?" Rose turned to see her friend "not like you to turn down the Halloween feast" before sitting down next to her on the forest floor. _

"_Wasn't hungry"_

"_What? Your always hungry something must really up is Nymphadora Tonks refuses the famous Hogwarts Halloween feast with 'wasn't hungry'" she laughed_

"_Suppose but what's up with you"_

_What do you mean, I'm fine"_

"_Rose Lilly Evans, you're not fine you've been acting weird all day whilst everyone else is inside celebrating five years of freedom"_

"_Don't!" the girl shouted at her friend_

"_Why?"_

"_I just don't feel like this is the happiest event that should be rejoiced and celebrated so much!"_

"_Even though we are save and you-know-who's-gone" _

"_I couldn't give a damn about Voldemort and he's not gone he'll be back just biding his, time nothing that evil could be destroyed like that!"_

_There was silence in the forest; Tonks looked up dumb struck by her friends revealing speech._

"_Don't tell anyone" Rose whispered to her friend looking into her eyes sincerely "please"_

"_I won't" she mumbled back_

"_You see, I'm not really Rose Evans well, my name is Rose but Evans was my mum's name before she married by dad. Technically I'm Rose Potter. As you know I live with my Godmother because my parents died. They died five years ago today on Halloween that's why I don't celebrate it like everyone else. Truth is part of me would want them back to send me off to Hogwarts, to have Christmas and celebrate birthdays even if that meant Voldemort was still here. But they weren't like that Tonks they'd do anything to make the world better, and when he came to get Harry, they stopped him but in doing so they died. I saw it Tonks, I watched him murder my parents whilst I stood under a cloak" _

_Tonks looked up at her friend next to her with a single tear running down her left cheek, she held her hand whispering "it will be okay, it will get better and don't worry I would never tell a soul but remember I'll always be here for you I promise"_

"_Thanks" _

"_And to begin the process of making things better were going to the kitchens to sweat talk some house elves into making us some food, and don't look at me like that I just heard your stomach rumble so much it would put Hagrid's to shame"_

"Hey Tonks I've got your bag" So surprised at her friends sudden presence Tonks dropped her pumpkin juice onto her plate, smashing it in the process and spilling pumpkin juice all over the robes

"Merlin Tonks can I not leave you for five minutes"

"Hay! This is your fault" she complained using her wand to repair the damage and clean the robes.

"Whatever, come on though you take so eating I think we may actually be late"

The two girls walked out of the great hall which had greatly filled up by know mostly by the large quantities of late comers who were quickly trying to find something to eat before going off to their first lesson on the day. After they walked down the corridor they soon found them outside of the Transfiguration classroom.

The lesson went on normally, they practiced there switching spells some more from last lesson, wrote some more notes of them to and to the classes great dismay, set an essay on the side effects of switching spells on animals for the next lesson.

When the class was packing up to leave McGonagall walked over and whispered "Rose if you wouldn't mind could I talk to you in my office for a few minutes"

"Sure Professor" she answered before packing up her bag and telling Tonks to go with the others, she would catch up with them later because she was going to talk to McGonagall.

Once in the office, set was instructed to sit down "Tea?" McGonagall asked

"Err okay thank you" she said although the woman had already poured her a cup.

"Ginger Snap?" she indicated to a box of biscuits on her desk

"Thanks"

"I have informed Professor Sprout that you will not be able to intend Herbology but I'm sure you can get the work and any homework from Miss Tonks"

"Yes professor but why can't I go to Herbology?"

"Ginger Snap"

"I'm okay thank you"

"Have a Ginger Snap Evans"

"Okay"

"Evans, I have asked Professor Snape to come here also, he should be her in a few minutes"

"Brilliant" Rose mumbled under her breath

Although she was pretty sure her teacher heard her comment, the woman chose not to peruse it, instead saying "Evans I've asked him to bring you some more dreamless sleep potion"

"I already have some; Snape doesn't need to bother himself"

The woman looked at Rose more sincerely this time "you're so much like your father, more than I think you know but it's time to remember that part of you that's is your mother, the courage to ask for a bit of help now and again. You haven't been sleeping Rose and maybe it the time of year but just for now take the potion its only slightly stronger a tad more effective and I'm sure after the Christmas your be back to usual. But it won't do you any good sulking around the castle from no sleep and I need you on top form I didn't pick you to be quidditch captain for any old reason, I have grown rather to the trophy on my shelf"

"Yes Professor"

"Thank you, ah Severus you're here" the woman said looking up at the man who had just entered the office.

"Minerva and Evans" he answered as he slid into the room, placing a small box of vials onto the desk, always careful not to look at the student.

"You can take these and go now Evans" The professor said pushing the box closer to the other side of the desk

Rose picked up the box of vials "Thank you Professor" she said courtly to the McGonagall before turning and looking him straight into the eye. Her hazels eyes, the ones he had hated so much, into his black ones. "Professor" Before out of the office and into the corridor

"So?" The voice behind her spoke causing her jump

"Tonks, honestly do you have to pop up like that?"

"Just getting you back for earlier but anyway what did she want?"

"Some more potion, I'm allowed to be of Herbology to rest but what's you excuse"

"Cough, cough" the girl pretended "I suddenly came down with a terrible case of the flu, but anyway lets go to the dorm because ickle Rosie needs to restie"

"Shut up!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh Merlin I am never going to get this transfiguration essay for McGonagall done for tomorrow, er Rose do you have any err ideas" Tonks winked at her friend sitting opposite her in the Gryffindor common room. They had just come up from dinner and Rose was awaiting eight when she had to go to her detention with Snape. And Charlie.

Understanding what her friend wanted, Rose pulled out her completer essay and passed it to her friend sighing "Fine but don't blame me when its summer and you're sitting there doing your OWLs and not understanding anything"

"Oh Rose its transfiguration, I'm a Metamorphmagus, it's practically running in my blood"

"Whatever, just try not to copy it word for word this time"

"Can't make that sort of promise I'm afraid" she smiled "By the way it's a quarter to eight, you should probably make a move, don't want to be late for Snape"

"Okay can you put the essay with my stuff when you're done with it please" Rose got up off her chair and out of the common room. She had just got down the stair by the great hall when she heard someone call her from behind.

"Hey Rose!"

Rose turned to see Charlie Weasley running towards her. She felt her cheeks turn as red as her hair as she watched him approach, with his dishevelled hair, untidy uniform and beaming smile looking directly at her.

"Shall we go to detention together then!" he beamed

"Yeah okay, you seem a bit excited for it though"

"But a detention with you is exciting!" he babbled out too quickly "what I mean- is that a detention with you is better than a detention alone, especially with Snape" he said very clearly and slowly this time.

"Ah poor Snivellus" she laughed

"Snivellus!" he joined in with her laughter "haven't heard that one before"

Rose went quiet on realising what she had said and quickened her pace towards the dungeons "Come on we're going to be late" she mumbled, as his caught up with her.

They reached the potions classroom shortly after and a couple of minutes before eight. They found Professor Snape sitting at his desk upon their arrival.

"In!" he barked "20 point from Gryffindor for blatant disrespect for the uniform Weasley!" he shouted again, "Over there" he pointed to the left "you will find a number of cauldrons in need of cleaning in silence, once they are done you may leave, and without magic" he spat, before hurrying out of the room. Rose noticed that all of his speech had been directed at Charlie he hadn't even noticed her presence.

"Brilliant" Charlie groaned once Snape had left and he realised how many they had to clean "there must be nearly a hundred here"

"Better start now then, don't want to be here all night" Rose sighed getting to work.

For over the next two hours the pair scrubbed the mass of cauldrons until every last one was completely spotless. "You finished?" Charlie asked Rose after she cleaned her last cauldron "I don't think he's coming back so we might as well go back"

The two left the potions classroom but there journey back to the Gryffindor tower was quickly interrupted. "Oh look its Evans with her little Weezlebee, how lovely" squeaked the figure of Petra Parkinson in front of them"

"Oh piss off Parkinson I'm not in the mood for you!" Rose went into her pocket to pull out her wand but before she could do anything Charlie's hand held her arm back.

Petra saw Rose's wand, even if Weasley was stopping her she didn't want to risk her hair going green again so she began to leave but before she turned back "You're so full of yourself aren't you Evans, think your something special but remember all you are is a dirty blood traitor, nothing more than a filthy half blood. And you will get what is deserved to you, trust me because I will make sure of it" She grinned at her own speech and trotted off back down the corridor.

Charlie let go of Rose's arm only to put it around her back, pulling her out of the dungeons "sorry" he whispered. "But she not worth it, Snape was just down the corridor and he would have just put you into another detention". He kept his arm around her for the whole walk back to the common room which was disserted when they entered.

"Thanks" she smiled up at him.

"My pleasure" he took her hand in his "don't pay attention to her, nothing's going to get you, I'll make sure of it" he winked "so Hogsmeade this weekend, I heard you're not up to much and may have a free hour or two?"

She laughed "would the person you heard this from happen to be a Metamorphmagus and called Nymphadora Tonks"

"Hay!" he mockingly surrendered his hands up "I cannot divulge where I gather my information, but I do know that at two 'o' clock you will have finished any previous shopping requirements and would be available to meet me in the three broomsticks?"

Rose looked onto Charlie's warm brown eyes; gone was his laughter and winks. She noticed he looked nervous and afraid of the outcome of her decision.

She didn't know however that as Charlie looked at the girl he truly believed to be so perfect, he noticed that she looked nervous, worried about what to say. As he watched her pale skin brighten with her nerves he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, so she would be comforted and secure.

"Yes that would be nice" she whispered back.

He stared down at her and broke their peaceful moment "Really!" he nearly shouted at her.

"Yes really!" she half shouted, half laughed back at him.

"Oh alright then" he nodded "okay, that's good"

"I'll see you there then" she smiled before yawning and walking towards the girls dormitories

"That you will" he answered walking in the opposite direction "night Rose"

"Night Charlie" she called back to him.

She walked up to her room where everyone was asleep, well she knew someone wasn't. She hit Tonks' closed bed hangings. "I'm going to kill you in the morning"

"ah ha no you're not you love me too much and you really love me more right now and your just fighting yourself with how much you want to thank me!"

"Oh shut up Nymphadora I'm going to bed!"

"What did you call me!"

"shhh i'm sleeping" Rose laughed.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape clutched the bottle of firewkiskey in his hands although it was practically empty. Most days were good but there was still the odd day, like today, when he felt like shit. When he took the job it seemed like a good idea, Hogwarts was the place where he felt happy, but he would always remember that it was still the place where he fucked everything up back in fifth year. And there she was looking so like her. But he knew she wasn't, how could she be with his eyes, that bastard's brown eyes. But it wasn't those fucking eyes that tortured him today, nor was it the resemblance her girl had. No, it was the Weasley boy. He strutted in with his unkempt hair and careless Gryffindor uniform. Laughing around like nothing mattered apart from his precious quidditch and his endless quest to get the girl. So much like potter and she hung of his every word so much like Lily.<p>

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! I went to the Harry Potter studio tour yesterday which was amazing and really kicked me into writing again. **


	17. Chapter 17

"oooh I like these , I'm going to try them on to" Jasmine had found a pair of denim jeans, put them in the pile with the other clothes she was going to try and walked over to the changing cubicle with Amanda who already had a selection of items to try. Rose and Penelope were in two other cubicles trying on clothes whilst Tonks sat or rather lay across the sofa outside the cubicles munching on some Bertie botts every flavour beans.

"More clothes, seriously don't you have enough already" groaned Tonks is disbelief at her friends arrivals.

"Yes more clothes and no I do not have enough, the clothes I have enough of are for autumn but it is nearly winter so I need more practical clothing" complained Jasmine, putting her clothes in the cubicle.

"Oh right that makes sense, that would explain why there are two pairs of shorts in that heap of clothing, real practical" sniggered Tonks as she watched her friends close the curtains of the cubicles before giving her what she liked to call 'the look' whenever she make a complaint about clothes or makeup.

Rose opened up the curtain of her cubicle and stood in front of Tonks

"soo?" Rose stared down at her friend

"Huh?" she mumbled back

"What do you think?" she twirled around.

"bout waat?" Tonks asked during a mouthful of her sweets.

"About the Goblin rebellion of 1352, what do you think I'm talking about, the jeans Nymphadora seriously" she complained giving her friend a look that defeated the one she got on return of using her friends forename.

"Oh those! To be honest they look the same as the others"

Rose nearly shouted at her friend "But these look nothing like the others they are a completely different shade of blue!"

"Oh someone's stressed then" she sighed

"I'm not stressed" she pleaded back

Tonks opened her mouth to retaliate but before she spoke there was a voice from behind as Penelope put her head round the curtain "You are a little bit stressed"

"Err whatever; I'm getting out of these jeans!" Rose declared before marching back into her changing cubicle.

Tonks remain laid across the sofa outside the cubicles eating her sweets when, a sales assistant approached her "Excuse me" her high pitched voice broke the peaceful shop "But could you not put your feet on the furniture and refrain from eating inside the store, thank you" she sarcastically sighed, as Tonks put down her feet, and she strutted away. Not noticing the boogie flavoured bean that Tonks had just thrown into the tightly twisted hair.

"I'm bored" Tonks yawned "Time to leave!" she shouted, jumping up and opening Rose's cubicle "Come on Rose the clothes here look crap on you" whilst pulling Rose out and giving a glare to the sale assistant.

"I guess will'll catch up with you guys later then" Rose mumbled as she got pulled out of the shop.

"Have fun on your date!" Amanda shouted.

Whilst Jasmine laughed "Now, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Once outside the shop, Tonks pulled her deeper into the small town of Hogsmeade that was overfilled with the large amount of students, in the start of winter. "Ohh Zonko's!" Tonks literally jumped up in delight with her hair changing to orange, blue then back to its normal bubblegum pink at the sight of the shop. "Come on we're going in" she demanded marching ahead of her friend.

"Well you better be quick, I've got to be in the Three Broomsticks in fifteen minutes"

"Yeah sure, just a quick look around to see any new stock" Tonks mumbled before nearly sprinting into the shop.

Rose followed her into the cramped shop "You said that last Hogsmeade visit and we still ended up in there for nearly three hours whilst you 'tested the new stock'". She walked into the mass crush of students, finding Tonks in the place where she would least like her to be. The dungbomb section.

"Hey Rose, do you think I could slip some of these under Parkinson's chair"

"However much I think that's a good idea, you tried it before and they exploded in your bag before you got back to Hogwarts"

Tonks grimaced at the memory, pulling the dungbomb back down although nearly dropping it and stinking the whole cramped shop out. And in the next minute was at the other side of the shop looking at the nose-biting teacups.

Rose looked at the clock of the shop wall and saw it was five to and said go bye to her friend who was completely engrossed in an array of products before leaving the shops after purchasing a small bag of sugar quills.

Soon after she quickly reached the three broomsticks which was toasty warm upon entry. For a quick moment she couldn't see Charlie and her heart dropped a beat but she then noticed him waving at her by a small table in the corner.

"Hey Rose, I got you a butterbeer, hope that's okay?" he smiled

"Hey yeah thanks, my favourite" she returned a smile before taking a long refreshing sip from her drink.

"Got your shopping done then?"

"Not the most productive of shopping trips, I was dragged off to Zonko's pretty quickly"

"So Tonks hasn't quite grasped the concept of clothes stores yet"

"Afraid not, apparently yours not allowed to lie across their sofas eating"

"Well that could be potentially problematic"

"Potentially" Rose signed sarcastically "But how's your day been"

"Can't say it's been as fun as yours" he laughed "Came down with the guys left them looking at the quidditch gear whilst I met my brother for a quick drink at the Hogs head then came over here to see you"

"Brother? Is that Bill he's the year above isn't he?"

"Yep fancies himself a curse breaker. He's planning to run off to Egypt, bet that'll break mums heart although she's still got another six kids to keep her going."

"Six?"

"Six boys, one girl. There's me and bill obviously. Percy, he's at Hogwarts, Fred and George they'll be starting next year although I'm dreading it, Ron and Ginny whose the youngest."

"Blimey" Rose gobsmacked.

"Yeah can get quite, crowed. So do you have any siblings?"

Rose sat there contemplating the question, she watched Charlie he was quite oblivious as he drank his butterbeer. She didn't know when she said it but it fell out and when it did she felt her heart sting.

"No"

In the next moment she found herself running out of the pub as quick as possible. Without her bag or coat she needed the winter weather to numb the loneliness in her heart. It made her feel real again.


	18. Chapter 18

Everything hazed together as she ran down the streets of Hogsmeade, they were so crowded with students no one notice her run. She kept on running; soon she left the buzzing centre and found herself on the outskirts of the village. Completely alone, it was so silent and still.

Not in her head. It was screaming at her, her conscience was on fire. The guilt seeping through. She'd kept that lie going long enough. Rose Evans, only child, parents dead, car crash it was a tragedy, brought up by her godmother. What made it hurt so much more is how easily people believed it. And now part of her believed it. When she'd said the simply 'no' to Charlie, there wasn't a single thought of Harry.

But then again, did Harry ever have a thought of her. Of course it wasn't his fault if he couldn't remember her; after all he was just over a year old when he'd last seen her, when she had last held her true identity, when she had last existed. Just out of curiosity she had researched the newspapers and books about that night. Not a single one mentioned her. One had printed a picture of the statue that had been put up in Godrics Hollow of the three Potters, who had saved the wizarding world. But of course she didn't do anything, did she, she wasn't worth remembering.

This was the simpler route of course, the easier one, it had been agreed. Dumbledore had came to ask her again before she went to her first year at Hogwarts is she had wanted to change it. She denied her life would be overtaken by questions and stares, reliving the memory everyday never reaching a close. Only at the back of her head was a little voice that snapped at her for 'the easier route', Harry wouldn't have the choice he'd have to face the questions and stares.

It was then that she promised herself that if she could have her small time of peace, she'd help Harry anyway she could and face the questions and stares with him.

* * *

><p><em>Oh shit what have I done? It was going so well, until she just sort of ran away. Okay Charlie just finish your drink and calmly stand up, grab the coats and Roses bag and slowly walk out. Now that wasn't that bad was it, only half the pub saw. Now find her but take it slowly because you don't want to make a habit of girls running away from you. Yeah but not that slowly your carrying her coat and its bloody freezing out here. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Oh Merlin I've screwed that up haven't I, just running off like that, he probably th<em>_inks I'm some crazy banshee or something. And I left my coat, brilliant just going to freeze to death to._

"Rose please doesn't go any closer" came a voice from behind her.

She turned around quickly to see Charlie standing 10 meters from her "what?"

"It's the... Shrieking shack" he whispered at her

"Yeah I know" _Okay this was seriously getting weird, probably because he thinks you're a crazy banshee._

"It's haunted, there are like werewolves and all sorts of mad animals in there"

Looking at his face she could see he was genuinely afraid. So she walked closer to him away from the shack, every step trying not to laugh. At one point she had start a fake cough just to cover up her mouth and she laughed. She wasn't sure what was funnier the mad animals that haunted the shack or how gullible he was.

Once she reached him she was sort of ashamed to look in his face especially to see just how worried he was. "Here you need to put this on" he put her coat around her so she could put it on.

"Thanks"

"Is something up Rose? You know you can tell me?" he gently spoke back

She was so close, it was on the tip of her tongue a few words and she could tell him..."I can't- I just can't, sorry" _Well there it goes screwed up._

She walked away from him and began the walk back to the castle. _Don't you dare cry, don't you dare. Channel some of that Gryffindor courage and keep walking. _Even now with her coat on the cold bit against her skin. Her hands were freezing up, she clenched her left hand but when she did something warm grasped it, pulling her back.

The warm hand pulled her back into a warm pair of strong arms "Did you think you could get away that easily" Finally looking up she saw the tender expression "I don't know what it is but there's something Rosie and it's telling me to hold onto you and then never let go, and whatever it is that hurting you I can see that you can't tell me but remember it can be braver to ask for help than facing pain alone".

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long I had a load of exams, but there're now over!**


	19. Chapter 19

Before long the cold weather began to freeze and gentle flakes of snow began to fall around Hogwarts which soon created a deep layer of white around the familiar building. With Christmas approaching, the castle emerged with all its festive decorations; with Hagrids giant Christmas trees in every corner of the building and McGonagall sceptical of any students too close to mistletoe.

The majority of the students were going back for Christmas this year and the Gryffindor friends found themselves walking towards the carriages which would take them to Hogsmeade station and then to their respective homes.

"You must all remember to write this time, okay" Jasmine declared to the rest of the group.

"Well you know I won't" laughed Tonks

"What if something happened to you, something serious, how we would know, it's important to keep all these lines of communication open!"

"Merlin calm down, although if something bad did happen to me then I wouldn't be in a position to write would I, now this'll do" The girls approached an empty carriage with Tonks in the lead but as they did they were intercepted, by the sour pout of Parkinson and other Slytherins of their year.

"Oh I think this carriage is free" came the high pitched cackled from her usual pursed lips.

"Err no I don't think it is" Tonks snapped as her bubblegum pink hair turned a vivid red, before stepping in front of the carriage.

"Aha there's a foul little freak in my way that needs to move I'm getting annoyed, people with problems like that shouldn't be in places near me, it must be illegal or something" the cackle continued, with a chorus following after from those around it.

But as soon as the piercing cackle began it came to a sharp halt and a deep intake of breath. Petra Parkinson found herself pushed up against the murky brown wood of the carriage with dark brown eyes violently attacking her grey ones. "You know your seriously starting to piss me off Parkinson" the icy voice chilled the winter air and the red sparks erupting from her wand matched her fiery red hair.

"I- I err I don't want that one anyway the one afters much better" the Slytherin shrugged herself away and quickly trotted off to the following carriage with her entourage only a step behind.

Rose and the other girls quickly placed themselves and their trunks in the carriage before it began the short journey down to Hogsmeade station, however after the previous short events a gloomy silence filled the air and Tonks' concerned eyes repeatedly dashing into Roses line of sight.

Before long they found themselves comfortably sitting in their own compartment of the Hogwarts express, the atmosphere had now considerably relaxed and the group found themselves engrossed in conversation, games of exploding snap, or books, as the train rolled away from the white highland hills and into the frosty city.

_Rose_

_Merlin are you okay? You totally freaked me out yesterday, well everyone really. You'd been all quiet and sulky all day and then go all boomwhamteedum and scared the shits out of pig face Parkinson (not that she doesn't need it sometimes) but I think she actually peed a bit, you were sort of resembled an angry dementor at times. _

_I know you get a bit touchy this time of the year __err no that's not what I meant, I mean I get that it's a difficult time, with everything and your godmother's job leaving you alone for most of the day but you've got to start being careful Jasmine's getting nosy she's already owled me three times since we last saw her at Kings cross yesterday, and she won't stop until she finds out and you know what that means. _

_You know I hate writing I think I have hand problems but I'm always here and don't forget I'm coming to see you on Boxing Day!_

_Tonks_

Rose looked over her friends' familiar scribble that only after years of practice had she managed to understand, maybe she did have hand problems, sometimes it looked she was continuously falling of her chair at the end of the line. The letter had come by her owl earlier on in the afternoon and it was only now in the evening that she finally started to write back. She knew her best friend was impatient and would really start to freak out if she didn't reply soon.

_Nymphadora _

_Now you're just as pissed off as I was. Okay sorry I won't spread my anger out any more but you get mighty dementor-like when you're annoyed to. _

_I guess Christmas is difficult suppose that's because it the time of year for family and that. Yeah Emma's at work today and everyday but she works so much anyway, especially when I'm at school, so it must be a sort of role reversal getting me back for when I leave her. Anyway she's got tomorrow off apparently even aurors don't have to work Christmas day. Oh and she did say she had a surprise for me before she went off to work?_

_You know your handwriting is slowly (very slowly) getting better, it's all about the practise keep writing girl! But I'll see you soon._

_Rose _

Sometime Rose didn't get why she kept all her feelings and emotions bottled up inside when after talking about it always made it better. Although thinking about it there where very few people who knew, yes they would say they were here to talk but truth be told they would rather be potting plants or cleaning their quill collection. So those few that did care they were important to her and Petra Parkinson was going to have to watch her back if she thought she could get away with that again.

After retrieving her tawny owl Tony from his cage even though he didn't look overly keen to be delivering a letter in the freezing temperatures she gave him a treat which improved his mood a bit and he was off with the letter and no doubt with the hope of being stuffed to the brim with treats from the letters recipient and then unable to fly back.

Well luckily she didn't have to write anymore letters she had received a letter earlier on but she replied to that one pretty quickly, her over eagerness to write actually shocked her. She got out the letter and reread it.

_Rosie _

_I miss you. _

_That sounds really weird doesn't it but its so true baby. But seriously though if any of my family sees this or anyone on the quidditch team I'm seriously dead. So keep it close to your heart. _

_I hope you like your Christmas present, look after Nessie she was getting neglected at my house and Fred and George were threatening to hurt her, but I know you'll look after her. She's precious to me but then so are you._

_Oh and you didn't have to get me a present you know but I really liked it thank you._

_Merry Christmas I'll be waiting for you under the mistletoe _

_Charlie x_

And then reread it again, and again. Oh Merlin maybe she was the weird one. Blushing! She was blushing. She folded up the letter and put it in the breast pocket of her shirt and found Nessie. Nessie was Charlie favourite teddy as a child and the only one he secretly kept. He can try to be as masculine as he likes playing quidditch but the guy kept a teddy version of the loch Ness monster, he really was obsessed with any magical beast and anything to do with dragons. She had seen him nearly every day since the last Hogsmeade weekend but she wasn't expecting him give and her a present. She didn't get him anything, 'You can give me a kiss there's plenty of mistletoe' she wouldn't forget his hopeful grin and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her under the nearest branch.

After putting Nessie comfortably next to her pillow she heard the sound of Emma flooing home after work and by the sounds of it there was someone with her, so what was this surprise?

"I home" she heard her godmother call up to her as she came down the stairs.

"How was work?" she reply before entering the room

"oh same old thing but come and see who I found lurking around the other day and I even pressurized the old guy to come and stay for Christmas" she laughed loudly. That was a shock enough she never laughed that loudly or freely not in years.

As Rose came round the corner and made her way into the sitting room, she froze for a moment had to blink to make sure she wasn't seeing things before she ran over and almost jumped onto the guest as she gave him a bone crushing embrace.

"REMUS!" she squealed with delight "you've finally came for Christmas, Merlin I've missed you"


	20. Chapter 20

"REMUS!" she squealed with delight "you've finally came for Christmas, Merlin I've missed you"

Remus gave out a small chuckle as he held his god daughter close, he had been travelling for over a year now and only had the opportunity to write a few times but Merlin he missed Rose and Emmeline. After the destruction of the war and his parent's deaths three years after, not that he had been close to them in many years, the world had felt so much smaller, and it was moments like these when he realised that there was still those that actually cared about him but also needed him. He had written to Emmeline a couple of weeks ago about his return to England and this is where he ended up.

"Yes I'm here, you guys eventually got through and I'm staying for Christmas if you will have me?"

"Yes of course!"she squealed almost jumping of the ground.

This Christmas was turning out to be the best in many years Remus' return had made a great Christmas; they spent all of Christmas Eve and day together swapping funny stories and jokes that they were all crying with laughter. Rose watched the two adults with her that always looked so tired become years younger, much more like they were when she was small, especially after Remus finally gave in and let Emmeline open a bottle of firewhiskey even though she was already obviously very tipsy.

"Come on Remus! Its Christmas!" shouted her godmother

"Ok Ok just a small one then" he laughed passing over his glass, which Emmeline later filled to the brim "not exactly what I meant when I said small one but cheers" joke Remus as he started drinking

Before pouring her own Emmeline turned to Rose and added "don't even think about you are legally still a child and I am your guardian and I will not tolerate bad stuff like this" she pointed to the bottle "it bad, very bad" but then poured a small measure into Rose glass before giving her a wink and a "shhh"

Of course with alcohol involved it wasn't long before Emmeline and Remus brought up stories from when they were at Hogwarts. Remus enjoyed, much to Emmeline annoyance recounting the time in seventh year when she was dared by all the marauders' to run to the astronomy tower naked during his birthday party.

"Remus no don't" she laughed covering her eyes in embarrassment, recalling the events of many years previous

He however took no notice "it was hilarious, but what made it so funny is that the dare was your idea remember, and then you had to do it. I didn't think you would really do it but you did. Sirius felt so bad for you he stripped down and ran after you, then you came back and he didn't James got really worried thinking you'd hexed him but it turned out he got caught by McGonagall and had to feign sleep walking, not that she would ever believe that!" They all laughed by the story either from remembering the event or imaging such a thing happening to a godmother that was normally so composed. None of them noticing that one of not mentioned names was brought up as they laughed talked all night.

Soon enough Boxing Day had arrived and Rose eagerly awaited her best friends' arrival by floo. It wasn't long before she arrived late as predicted and the two talked about the last few days and Christmas.

"Who's that?" inquired Tonks

"who?"

"That man in the kitchen?" before Rose could respond to her asking again Tonks had set foot and was in the kitchen to where Remus was standing by the window and began to introduce herself to him "Hi I'm Tonks"

"oh nice to meet you, you must be Rose' friend, I'm Remus"

Rose couldn't quite understand her friends' sudden so forward attitude she was chatting away with Remus, first about school, then life and aspirations, things Tonks would never talk about.

"So Remus, what is it that you do?" Tonks inquired again

"Lately I've been travelling around, not really much" he replied, finding the conversation a little bit weird, why was his god daughters best friends all interested in him?

"That sounds interesting" Tonks smiled back "when I'm older I really want to be an auror"

"An auror, challenging career, it's Emm that you should ask about that she will know more than me"

Rose still stood at the side as the convocation went on longer than twenty minutes, why in the name of Merlin was Tonks like this she looked like Jasmine or Amanda when they were talking to their boyfriends or the next person they had started to fancy. With all the girly giggling and the complementing. Then a second later Rose understood, her best friend had a crush on her godfather Remus Lupin!

This was weird, really weird

"Err Remus, I've just remember I need to tell Tonks something, come on" she interrupted pulling her friend behind her up the stairs to her room.

"What? What do no need to tell me?"

"What was that?" she asked her friend

"What? That? I was just talking to him, we were having a nice conversation?"

"Since when do you have nice, long- might I add, conversations you tend to do short and snappy get it over and done with, simply yes' or no" from this Rose watched her friend go slightly red and start mumbling "oh Merlin! You do, you have a thing for my godfather!"

"Well you know he is good looking, there is something so mysterious in his eyes and still so caring" she said as she sat down on the bed

"Did you just do some weird love struck sigh, who are you and what have you done to my best friend! You never say stuff like that, have you taken some sort of potion or been caught in the crossfire of a wand duel" she asked looking into her friends eyes whilst holding her head

"No it just that he's a nice guy that's all"

"But you have only just met him!"

"Yeah but you can tell these things can't you, I'm sure it's the same with you and Charlie"

"Charlie and I are completely different you cannot draw comparisons with these two situations"

"You're just saying that because he's your godfather!"

"Yes I'm saying it because he is one of my godparents, but also because I have known him since I was born and because he is like an uncle to me and you're like a sister"

"Doesn't stop him from being good looking" laughed Tonks to her friend who was now pacing back and forward in her room whilst she watched sitting on the edge of her bed.

* * *

><p>Emmeline walked into the kitchen just as she watched Rose pull Tonks out of it and started laughing as she walked over to Remus "Looks like Remus Lupin has still got it"<p>

"What do you mean I've still got it" he looked back confused

"You know exactly what I mean, what did you use to call it? The marauders charm?"

"Oh no" he replied going red "we were just talking"

"You think? Trust me Remus John Lupin you may have just spoken to that girl for less than half an hour but I'm pretty sure that Nymphadora Tonks is now a little bit in love with you"


End file.
